How it All Began
by Strengthx3
Summary: It was love at first sight. They want to be together, forever. But when royalty&others get in the way, things get complicated. Running away was the only answer. MarioxPeach, LuigixDaisy, ToadxToadette. There's drama, love, & action. Enjoy and review! :D
1. First Meet

_How it All Began_

_Chapter 1_

_First Meet_

**I know! Another one! Okay, so this is Peach as a teen. It's a little story on how she met Mario and blah blah just read man. :)**

**DECLAIMER: I did not think of the first chapter. It was created by a girl on another website, but it's been a year and she never finished the rest. She only wrote a small part, which will only be in this chapter. The rest of the chapters will be by me.**

**It's a cute love story. There's drama and some action too. :D**

**Enjoy & review. ;)**

**Peach: 15**

**Mario: 16**

**Luigi: 15**

**Daisy: 14 **

**Toad & Toadette: 12**

**Yoshi: 16**

**Bowser: 18**

Peach sat on a question mark block, looking into the sky. She softly smiled as the breeze slightly blew her hair and her dress, which was shorter than usual. It was aboce her knees, so she wore white leggings. Instead of wearing poofy shoulders, she wore thin straps, wrapping around the side of her shoulders. She closed her eyes and pictured her future: Sitting on the throne of the castle, not having an adventure, not doing anything. Just being in charge of the Mushroom Kingdom. She sighed and opened her eyes again. "Can't wait…" she said sarcastically. She looked into the distance, squinting her eyes as she saw something.

_It looks like a boy…_ she thought. She stood on the block to get a better view. The boy wore a red t-shirt and jeans. He also wore a red hat. He hopped on the edge of a pipe, looked down, and jumped in. Peach hopped off her block and walked to the pipe. She poked her head inside and looked for the boy. "Hello?" she called, "hello?" No answer. She decided to go down the pipe. When she got to the bottom, she saw the boy, not too far away. The platform she landed on was a little narrow, so she was going to be careful.

"Wait up!" she yelled. She ran over to him, not knowing that there was a gap between the platforms they were standing on. She fell. She closed her eyes when suddenly, she felt a hand grab her arm. Peach opened her eyes to see the boy holding to her arm. He lifted her back up and kept walking on the straight path. Peach stood there, shaking a little bit. She slowly opened her mouth to say something. "Uh… um… thank you!" she said finally.

"This place is dangerous. I'll lead you out. And…" he turned around to show his face, "Your welcome." He smiled, which made Peach smile as well. She saw that he had an M on his hat.

They kept walking and finally found the exit. The sun was starting to get lower. Peach didn't want to waist time. She wanted to get to know him. "Can I show you something?" she asked. "Sure," he responded. _It's not too far away… we can get there before the sun sets… _she thought. Peach took his hand and led him up a hill. As far as she knows, no one else knows about it. There was a giant tree at the top. The leaves were a perfect shade of green. The view at the top of the hill was amazing. The entire kingdom could be seen. The sun setting behind hills farther away from the village could also be seen.

"It's beautiful," said the boy.

"I know. And in the spring, apples grow on the tree," said Peach.

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

They spent the rest of the evening together on that hill. Peach learned his name. She stole his hat and ran around with it. The day ended when she fell asleep on his shoulder, while watching the sunset. He took a strand of hair in her face and tucked it behind her ear. "I will always rescue you…" he said softly. "Thank you… Mario…" she whispered in her sleep. He smiled and stared back at the sunset.

-x3-

"When will I see you again?" asked Mario. They were in front of his house. It was late. "Tomorrow. Meet me at the top of the hill again," said Peach. "I don't want you to risk getting in trouble for me… you're a princess," he said. "I don't care," she said. He smiled. "Wait here." He walked inside to get something. Peach heard someone else talk inside. He came back out a few seconds later. "I want you to have this," he said, holding out a mushroom. It was an antique though. It was made of glass and shined in the moonlight.

"Thank you!" she said, tightly holding it. He smiled. She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. Both of them blushed. Mario held on to her tighter. "Princess or not, they can't make me forget about you," she whispered.

**Don't you love how short it was? Don't worry, next chapter will be longer. I always make them at least 1,000 words. More drama to come also. :D**

**Review?**


	2. I Don't Want to be a Princess

_How it All Began_

_Chapter 2_

_I Don't Want to be a Princess_

**Just a reminder, this story is now in my hands now.**

_It's 10:00… Toadsworth is gonna kill me _thought Peach. Snuck past the guards and under the window to her room. It was on the second floor. She climbed up a vine. She got a small cut on her leg, but no big deal. Looking into her bedroom window, she saw Toadette fixing up the bed. Peach tapped on the window, startling Toadette. "My goodness, you're so late!" she whispered. She opened the window and Peach crawled in, hugging her. She still had a big smile on her face, from her time with Mario.

"You better tell me everything that happened! Don't say, "it was just a walk" okay?" said Toadette. Of course Peach would tell her everything. She trusted Toadette. Peach blushed. "Aw well, there was a boy involved…" said Peach, dazed. Toadette gasped. "Ah ha! I knew it! Tell me, who is it? What's his name? Is he cute?" she said. Peach told her everything about him and how they spent the day together. "That's so romantic…" she said.

"Look, he even gave me this," said Peach, pulling out the mushroom from her pocket. "Isn't it beautiful?" "It is! You need to take care of that," said Toadette. Peach nodded and put in on the night table next to her bed.

Toadette frowned. "Wait, he's not royalty right? How can you be with him?" she asked. "I'll see him. No matter what, I'll see him," said Peach. That's when Toadsworth walked in. "You're late, princess. And just who are you going to see no matter what?" he asked. Peach was shocked. She was frozen. Toadette looked at her watch. "Oh my, I think the laundry is about to finish…" she said and walked out. She shut the door behind her.

"Why were you out so late?" asked Toadsworth. "I was… with a friend…" was all Peach could say. "I see, and is this friend a boy?" he asked.

"Yes…"

"Now is this boy royalty?"

"No… he's a…"

"A what, princess?"

"…A plumber…"

Toadsworth gasped.

-x3-

"So, Mario, why were you out so late? Who was at the door, huh?" asked his younger brother Luigi, teasingly. "Shut it Luigi. I'm trying to eat," said Mario, eating spaghetti. He still had a smile on his face as well. Luigi grabbed his shoulders. "Come on, tell me! You found a girl, I know you did! Who is she?" he asked. Mario sipped a string of spaghetti. "Princess Peach," he said. Luigi gasped. "Are you serious? The princess? Liar!" he yelled. Mario shook his head. "We're going to see each other again tomorrow, at this hill that we spent time at together at."

Luigi shook his head. "I don't know, I mean, congrats bro, but don't you think it could be dangerous? She's royalty. That could keep you two apart. There's also the deal with Prince Bowser…" Mario just shrugged. "I will always protect her. There will always be a way to be together… I just know it," he said. Luigi patted his back. "I'm here for you. If you need anything, any help, just come talk to me," he said smiling. Mario smiled, picking up his water. "Thanks bro," he said, taking a sip.

"Oh, and I forgot to say… Daisy's coming over tomorrow," said Luigi. Mario spit out his water. "What?" he shouted, "why?" Luigi sighed, and blushed a little bit. He scratched the back of his head. "Well, you know, we have a project in History class, and I needed a partner. She insisted to be mine," he said. "Because she freaking obsessed with me! I cannot show my face to her tomorrow!" yelled Mario. "Hey, don't worry, you'll be out with the princess all day! Besides, you know how I like her. This could be my chance! Why do you always get the girls?" said Luigi. Mario sighed and got up. "I'm going to bed. Night bro," he said. "Night," Luigi responded.

-x3-

Toadette walked into the lounge of the castle. She was on her break. She sighed and got a cup of water and sat down with her friend Ruthie. "Oh Toadette, why the long face?" she asked. Toadette frowned. "Something happened with Peach and Toadsworth. I listened to the entire conversation outside the door. Peach didn't deserve that. She did nothing wrong…" she said. "Mind telling me exactly what the Princess did?" Ruthie asked. Toadette zipped up her mouth, and threw the imaginary key away. Ruthie frowned. She turned her head to see Toad walking their way. "Toad's coming," said Ruthie, smiling. She got up and left. Toad sat down next to Toadette. "Hi," he said. Toadette smiled. "Hi Toad," she said. "Man, Toadsworth seems pretty mad about something. I asked him if he wanted something to drink and he shouted at me to take a break. Angrily," he said. Toadette frowned. Her face turned sad. That made Toad frown. "Is there something you want to talk about?" he asked. "No…" she replied.

-x3-

It was 11:00 p.m.. Peach stared out of her window. She put her hand on the mushroom that Mario gave her. She remembered Toadsworth's cold words.

_ "This is a disgrace! I cannot believe I am hearing this!" yelled Toadsworth._

"_What's so wrong? We really like each other! And we're going to see each other again tomorrow," said Peach._

"_No! No you shall not ever see him again!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_You can't be with him! He is a plumber! And you are a princess! There is no way a plumber would help be in charge of the kingdom in the future!"_

"_That's all you freaking care about! Me being in charge of this damn kingdom! You never care about my actual life!_

"_You're actual life? You're actual life will be sitting on that throne and being in charge of this damn kingdom!"_

"_But-!"_

"_But nothing! I do not want to hear one more word of this damn nonsense! You are a princess! You will never be with him!"_

_ He stomped out of her room, slamming the door shut. Peach felt tears running down from her eyes._

A teardrop fell down Peach's cheek. Peach tightened her grip on the mushroom. "As hard as they try, they can't make me forget you," she said. She remembered when he gave her the mushroom. That meant something. They were meant to be together. "Then I don't want to be a princess anymore," she said. She grabbed her crown and put it into a small backpack, along with other clothes. She took a towel, toothbrush, and $2,500 dollars. Finally, she put the mushroom in. She hid that under her bed, and went to sleep.

At 8:00 a.m. she got up and grabbed the backpack. She grabbed her umbrella, opened the window, and jumped out. She opened her umbrella and softly floated down. She put the umbrella away. A soft breeze blew her hair, which was in a ponytail. She pushed her bangs to the side, so no one would recognize her. "I'll do whatever it takes to be with you again…" she whispered. She snuck past the guards and walked towards the village, looking for Mario's house.

-x3-

Mario yawned and stretched as he got out of bed. It was 7:55 a.m. He threw a pillow at his brother. "Get up. I want to be out of here by the time Daisy gets here," he said. Luigi shot up from his bed. "What time is it?" he asked. Mario looked at the clock. "7:56. Why?" he asked. "Dammit, Daisy's gonna be here in 4 minutes," said Luigi. "What? Why so early?" Mario yelled.

"I forgot she was coming early!" he said.

"UGH!"

"I'm sorry! Hurry up and leave!"

"I have no clue when I'm supposed to meet the princess!"

"Just go now!"

"I have to eat you know-!"

There was a sudden know on the door. Mario gulped. Luigi got up, changed into a t-shirt and jeans and put on his hat. He opened the door.

"Hi Luigi! I'm here to work on the project! Is Mario here?" perked Daisy. Luigi made a small frown. _She's always asking about Mario… _he thought. Mario was at the table rushing to eat his breakfast. He already had his clothed on. "Hello Mario~!" sang Daisy. "Hi," he replied.

"Hey Daisy, why don't we get started on this project?" Luigi interrupted. "Oh no worries, we have plenty of time," she chimed, "maybe Mario could help us out too, right?" Mario quickly got up. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave. Later Luigi," he said. Daisy grabbed his arm. "No! You can't leave! We need help!" she insisted, Mario pulled his arm away. "When will you be back?" she asked, now frowning. "I don't know," said Mario. Luigi "Please hurry…" she said. Mario sighed and headed for the door. He was going to run out before Daisy could say anything else. He opened it and started to run, but he made a sharp stop when someone was in front of him. "Mario…" said Peach with a relieved voice. "Peach!" he said, but she shushed him. She smiled and put a hand on his cheek. She was surprised that he recognized her. Mario grabbed her hand. "Why are you here? I was going to meet you later," he said softly. Peach sighed. "I ran-"

"Mario, who is that?" said Daisy in the background. Mario stayed quiet. He didn't look at her. "Mario, who is that?" she repeated, her voice getting angrier. "Uh, Daisy, maybe you should come back later? I'll call you," said Luigi, starting to sound nervous. "Mario, answer my question," she demanded.

"This is my friend, um," he said stuttering. "Cassandra! My name's Cassandra," said Peach quickly.

"Whatever," she said and walked out. On the way, she purposely pushed into Peach. Peach ignored it. Mario walked inside with her and closed the door. He looked at Luigi. "I don't understand how you could even like her," he said. Luigi shrugged. "So, is this the princess?" he asked. Mario nodded. "This is my younger brother, Luigi," he said to her. Luigi smiled. Peach was shocked. Luigi was taller than Mario. They almost looked like twins. They even wore the same clothes, but different colors. "Nice to meet you," she said. "So, why are you here?" asked Mario. "You don't want me to be here?" asked Peach, putting on a sad face. She learned it from Toadette.

"Of course I do, but wasn't I supposed to meet you at the hill?" he said. Peach frowned. "I… I ran away," she said.

**Cliffhanger! Hurray? Hope you enjoyed it! Review? Pretty please? :D Told you I would make it longer ;)**


	3. It Begins Too Early

_How it All Began_

_Chapter 3_

_It Begins Too Early_

**Okay, just so you know, Mario and Luigi don't have mustachios yet. xD They're all teenagers. :3 And teenagers do silly things sometimes. ;D Hint hint, wink wink. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**TYPO:**** Daisy: 15**

**Rebecca: 16**

**Hannah: 14**

**Dianne: 15**

"You what!" exclaimed Mario. He had a shocked look on his face. Peach just smiled. "I don't want to be a princess. I never did. But apparently I have no choice! I want to be normal! And I want to be with you," she said. Mario blushed. Luigi snickered. Mario punched his arm. "This is dangerous. You'll get caught!" he said. "I'll change my look! I'll go to your school! Please, I don't want to go back to that castle!" she said, burying her face into Mario's arm. She was about to start crying. Mario sighed. "I guess we could work something out…" he said. He looked at Luigi. "Hey, it's okay if she stays here. I don't mind," said Luigi. Mario nodded. "Thank you, both of you!" she said, giving both of them a hug.

"Wait, what about clothes and stuff? I mean, we're not exactly rich…" said Luigi. "Don't worry! I have all the money we need," said Peach. She pulled out a sack of the money she took from the castle. She smiled. Mario and Luigi looked at each other. "I think this could work out," they said.

Two days later, on a Friday, Peach was enrolled in Mushroom High as Cassandra. She disguised herself by keeping her bangs to the side. Her hair was cut to be almost up to her shoulders. She liked keeping it long. Her hair was in a half ponytail. She put a pink bow in her hair so it wouldn't feel empty. She started on Monday. She was lucky it was three weeks after school started. She wore a pink V-neck and a pink skirt. She wore white flats. At Mario's house, they put out an air mattress on the floor for her. She was now a part of their family, even if she was dating Mario. Luigi would always tease them.

Later that day, Daisy was going to go over again to work on the project with Luigi. Mario and Peach decided to go shopping at that time. They walked around the shopping plaza together, holding hands. A few girls passed by them, glaring at Peach. Mario sighed. "They're just like Daisy…" he mumbled. Peach smiled. She moved closer to him as they walked. "They have to get through me first though," she said winking. Mario blushed again.

They walked into a grocery store. While there, Peach saw Toadette, who looked very depressed. She was grabbing stuff off the shelf and using the castle credit card that Toadsworth makes all servants use. "Toadette?" said Peach. Toadette quickly turned around. "Yes, who are you?' she asked. Peach was glad that the disguise was working. She smiled. "It's me, Peach," she said. Toadette looked closer to see that it was Peach. She started crying and jumped on Peach. "Oh Peach! I missed you so much! Where have you been?" she said quietly. Toadette knew that she ran away, so she had to keep quiet. "I'm fine. I'm living the normal life! I've never been happier! I'm staying with Mario and we're going to high school together," she said. Toadette looked at Mario. He waved, "Hello."

Toadette smiled. "Nice to meet you!" she said. She pulled Peach down so she could whisper in her ear. "He's so cute!" she whispered. Peach nodded and blushed. They talked in the store for a half hour. Mario also got into the conversation. "Toadsworth has been so angry lately! His face is constantly red. I don't think he even misses you…" she said. Peach frowned. _Of course he doesn't… _he thought. They finally left each other. Toadette said her goodbye's and hugged Peach. "Please be careful," she said, "just incase Prince Bowser attacks any time soon." Peach nodded and left with Mario.

-x3-

"Did you see that?" snobbed Rebecca. "I know, what the hell! Who's that chick and why the hell was she holding on to Mario?" yelled Dianne. "She's probably a whore. I mean, look at her! She's blonde!" shouted Hannah. Rebecca and Dianne stared at her. "You're also blonde you retard," said Rebecca. "Oh yeah…" said Hannah. Dianne rolled her eyes. Rebecca sat down and fluffed her long brown hair. She pushed the hair in her face to the side. "Hmph. Hannah, give me my purse," she told Hannah. She got Rebecca's purse and handed it to her. "Here you go Becky," she said. "Do not call me that! My name is beautiful when it is fully pronounced you idiot!" she yelled. "Sorry…" said Hannah. Dianne rolled her eyes. Rebecca took out her phone and started pressing numbers. "Let's show the new girl who Mario really belongs to. Hello? Oh heeeeeey Daisy…"

-x3-

Luigi was really happy. He was finally spending time with Daisy. And she wasn't asking about Mario at all. She just kept talking with him. They were working well on the project too. "So Luigi, are you coming to the basketball game next Friday?" asked Daisy, who was pleasantly smiling. "Basketball game?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's the championships! Joe and Brandon didn't tell you?"

"They probably mentioned it, but I probably tuned out."

"You should go! It'll be fun!"

"I don't know…"

"Please? We could go together!"

Luigi slightly blushed. Daisy started to giggle. "Wait, aren't you on the basketball team?" asked Luigi. Daisy nodded. "Which is why you have to come!" she said. Luigi sighed. "Alright, I'll go," he said. Daisy squealed and hugged him. _Finally, she's actually talking to me, _thought Luigi. He started to hug her back. Their eyes met for a moment. Their faces started to lean closer to each other, until Daisy's phone started to ring. She quickly got up, both of their faces all red. "Uh, my phone, is um, uh…" she stuttered. Luigi was almost hiding his face. "Um, yeah, you should, uh…" he said. Daisy grabbed her phone and ran outside.

-x3-

"Hello?" she said into the speaker softly, her face still red. "Oh heeeeeey Daisy!" said Rebecca. Daisy growled. "I freaking hate you so much right now Rebecca!" she yelled.

"Geez, calm down girlfriend, did I do something wrong?"

"Luigi and I were seconds away from kissing, and you ruined it!"

"WOAH hold the phone! Are you serious? So are you, like, over Mario or something?"

"No, but we were just talking and then I hugged him, and then it almost just happened… but I am NOT over Mario. He's too cute to get over."

"Nice move girl."

"Why did you call me?"

"Kay, so me, Dianne, and Hannah banana were walking in town, and we saw Mario…"

"So?"

"…Holding hands with this other girl!"

There was a long pause of silence.

"Hello? Daisy? Yoo hoo, you there girlfriend?"

"Are you serious? What did she look like?"

"Well she was blonde, her hair kind of long, but you know, not as long as my gorgeous hair!"

"Cassandra…"

"What?"

"No, when I came to Mario's house the other day, remember that girl I told you about at the door?"

"Oh right her… so are they dating?"

"I don't know!"

"She's probably gonna be a new student on Monday…"

Daisy smirked. "Well then, let's show her who Mario _really _belongs to," she said.

Rebecca nodded and they both hung up. "So what's the plan?" asked Dianne. "Hey, I've got an idea!" said Hannah. They rolled their eyes. They knew it would probably be stupid. Hannah shook her head. "No, this is a good plan!" she said. An evil smile appeared on her face, one that Rebecca and Dianne had never seen before. "Kay, so you know how we need a new cheerleader on the squad?"

-x3-

Mario and Peach walked into the house laughing and giggling. It was 5:30, just in time for dinner. Thanks to Peach, Mario and Luigi got to eat something better other than spaghetti. Mario sat down at the table with a glass of water. Luigi also sat there, dazed. "So bro, what happened with Daisy? Did she go on a psychotic rampage?" asked Mario. Luigi put his head down so Mario wouldn't see him blush. Mario had a confused look on his face. "Bro?"

"We were about to kiss until her phone was about to ring…" he mumbled. Mario choked on his water and started coughing. Peach ran over and started to pat his back. "Are you serious?" he yelled, still coughing. Luigi jumped up and started getting excited, his face all red. "You know what? Leave me the hell alone! She probably got over you! And guess what bro? We're going to the basketball championships together! She invited me! SO HA!" he shouted. Mario just sat there and stared at Luigi. "Okay, okay, congrats bro. Finally got over me and now she's into you!" he said. Peach squealed. "Yay, this is great! Now we can go on a double date!" she said. This time, both brothers choked on their waters and started coughing. Peach sighed and finished cooking. She eagerly waited for the weekend to pass, so Monday could she thought about it, hiding was easy. So far, no one came door to door looking for her. She didn't care though. It was better for her, Mario, and Luigi.

**Hee hee. Next chapter is school. ;D AND THE DRAMA BEGINS! Love you all, and see you next chapter. :3**


	4. A New Start

_How it All Began_

_Chapter 4_

_A New Start_

**Joe: 14**

**Brandon: 15**

**Wario: 16**

**Waluigi: 17**

At 6:30 in the morning, Peach was blow-drying her air. It was her first day at a new school. _A new life. A new start _she thought. She finished getting dressed and was downstairs eating breakfast at 7:15, which was when Mario and Luigi got up. Mario got out of the bathroom and let Luigi in. He got dressed, the usual clothes, and went downstairs to join the love of his life in breakfast. "Good morning princess," he said kissing her on the cheek. She giggled and said good morning back. _Now that I think of it, we haven't actually had our first kiss yet… _she thought.

"Are you excited?" he asked. "I couldn't sleep last night! It was too hard," she said. _That's what she said… _thought Mario. Luigi came downstairs, his hair being a mess. "Uhhhhh I couldn't sleep last night," he muttered. Mario snickered. "Thinking about Daisy? You pervert," he said. Peach's eyes widened. Luigi's face turned as red as a strawberry. He ran to Mario and put him in a headlock. Mario struggled a little bit and then broke free. "Don't forget, I'm stronger than you," he said. Luigi sighed. It always irks him at the fact that Luigi is taller than Mario, but he's younger and weaker.

"Come on guys, today's an important day! Well, for me it is," said Peach. She got up from the table and went to get her bag. She walked to the door. "Okay, lets go!" she said. Mario and Luigi just looked at each other. "We don't have to leave yet. The doors don't open until 7:55," they said. Peach slouched and sat down on the couch. _It's just 20 minutes… _she thought. "Actually, this is a good time to give you a few warnings," said Mario. Peach looked up at him. "Warnings?" she asked. Mario nodded.

"Ha! Yeah, like staying away from those evil brats that stalk Mario. Oh boy, imagine seeing you get into a cat fight with them!" said Luigi. Mario slapped the back of his head. "Excuse me? Mario has stalkers?" she asked. "One of them is, or was I guess, Daisy," said Mario, "they're jealous bitches that get angry if I even talk to a girl other than them. Try to stay away from them."

"What are there names?"

"Rebecca, Hannah, and Diane."

"So… I can't hug you? Hold your hand?"

"Of course you can… but if they do anything to you, just tell me."

Peach nodded and smiled. "Okay! And I'm pretty sure I can take them," she said. Mario smiled at her courage. "What exactly would they do?" she asked. Mario shrugged. "I don't know, but probably play pranks and make you look bad. Trying to break your self- esteem, stuff like that." Peach nodded.

They left the house. Mario talked about an epic dream he had. "It was like… I was in a dark castle," he said and pointed at Peach, "you got kidnapped. I had to save you. Luigi and I had our hammers and we were fighting through goombas and koopa troopas. The whole Mushroom Kingdom was depending on us." Peach thought it out. _It sounds like something Prince Bowser would do… _The thought of that made a shiver go down her spine. Mario noticed it. "Something wrong?" he asked. She shook her head. "I'm just nervous…" she said. "Well, get it all out. We're almost there," he said smiling. Luigi punched his arm. "Bro, your no super hero. Your just living in a kids world," he snickered. "Shut up."

Peach looked up, gazing upon the large building she stood before. There were three floors. The roof was no ordinary roof, but a mushroom top. _How creative, _she thought. Mario looked at her. "Ready to go?" he said. Peach took in a deep breath and let it out. "Ready." He took her hand and walked through the doors. Immediately, people were staring at them. Many girls were whispering to each other. "Is that Mario?" "Who's that girl he's holding hands with?" "She's so pretty…" "Wow, wait until Rebecca finds out." "Aw… I was going to ask him out today dammit." Mario sighed. _I knew this was gonna happen… _he thought. Peach noticed it too. "Um… where do we go?" she whispered. Mario looked around. He pointed at a door in the middle of the hallway. "There, that's our homeroom," he said, "we have most classes together. The only thing we don't have together is pool and English." Luigi looked over at them. "Hey, its okay. Remember Brandon and Joe are in that English period? I'm sure she'll be fine," he said. Mario nodded.

They walked through the door and sat in there seats. Mario looked at the corner of his eye to see Rebecca and Daisy glaring at them. They were whispering to each other. Daisy giggled at something Rebecca said. "Do it," said Daisy. Rebecca nodded and got up from her seat. She walked over to Mario and sat on his desk. She leaned over to reveal some of her chest that her tank top wasn't covering. "Hi Mario," she said. Her perverted trick wasn't doing anything to him. He only glared at her. "Go away," he said. Rebecca frowned and leaned closer. "Why are you so mean?" she asked and poked his chest. "I just want to be your friend."

At that moment, few people in the room lowered there voices and started looking. Daisy was snickering in the background. Mario was getting nervous and shifted his eyes towards Luigi. He just sat there, clueless on what to do. Peach on the other hand looked like she was about to loose her temper. Rebecca smiled. "Say, you should come to cheerleading practice and watch me after school," she said. Mario shook his head and smirked. "Like I would watch you do what you do best. Being a **slut**," he said. In a split second, she slapped him across the face. Now everyone was staring at them. The classroom was silent.

Peach stood up and pushed Rebecca off the desk. "Go away!" she shouted. Rebecca stood up and Daisy walked over. "Excuse me?" she yelled. She gave an intimidating glare at Peach, but there was no effect. Peach was too pissed. Daisy walked up to her. "Don't even think about messing with us," she growled. Peach smirked. "Please. I've seen better looking goombas that are more intimidating than you," she said. "What?" she shouted. Thankfully, the bell rang and the teacher walked in. "Alright class, settle down homeroom will now begin. Rebecca and Daisy, sit down!" she said. Daisy growled and walked back to her seat. "Now, my name is Miss Reilly. We have a new student today. Young lady, please come up to the front and introduce yourself," she said. Peach shot Mario a nervous look and got up. She walked to the front of the class. Rebecca let out her foot to trip her, but Peach dodged it and stuck out her tongue at her.

"Hi, my name's Cassandra! I'm looking forward to the school year," said Peach. Mario and Luigi smiled. "Thank you, you may sit down. Now everyone may socialize until the bell rings, but stay in your seats," said Miss Reilly. Peach sat down. "That's one of the girls you warned me about, isn't it?" she whispered to Mario. He nodded. "That's Rebecca," said Luigi with a sigh, "I guess Daisy hasn't changed…" Peach patted his back. "Hey, your too good for her. She's a bitch," she said. Luigi looked over at her. She looked at him back. She lightly blushed and stopped making eye contact with him. Luigi sighed again.

The bell rang. Mario grabbed Peach's hand and walked out the door. They walked to music class with his arm around her. Luigi went to a different class. Dianne and Daisy were in the same class. They sat on top of a table in the front of the room. Mario and Peach went to the back. There sat a tall, brown spiked haired boy and a short boy with black Drake Bell hair. "Pea- uh, Cassandra, the short one is Joe, and the other is Brandon," said Mario. He mentally cursed at himself. He needed to learn how to call her Cassandra more often. Peach waved at them. Joe stood up. "Hey! I'm fun size! Not short!" he said. Brandon smirked and kicked his back. "You're a midget Joe. Don't forget that," he said. He stood up and nudged Mario's arm. "So, this is your girl, huh?" he said and then frowned, "I'm upset. You didn't even tell me. I had to hear it from Dianne! I thought we were friends?"

"I was gonna tell you, but your girlfriend hangs out with Rebecca and Daisy so much that she practically stalks me too," said Mario. Peach looked over her shoulder and glared at the two girls giggling in the front of the room. "They're a bunch of bitches…" she muttered. Brandon shook his head. "Not Dianne. She's different," he said. The bell rang and the teacher stood up from her desk. "Hey guys, I'm Mrs. Rosequist. We have a new student today…

-x3-

Peach knew it would be the same routine for the rest of her day. She would have to introduce herself in every class. _It's getting annoying, and it's only the end of second period _she thought. Her schedule was:

Music

English

History

Gym

Lunch

Art

Pool

Math

Science

She liked her English class. The teacher was very nice. She was also making good friends with Brandon and Joe. They offered to walk with her to class.

She smiled when she finally got to see Mario for the rest of the day, until seventh period. It didn't matter though. It was just forty-five minutes. She even lived with him, so she tried giving him space, but apparently he didn't want that. He liked having her cling on to him constantly.

During gym, Mario noticed that she's more than a princess. She was very good at gymnastics, and she ran the track with no problem. _She should join a sport _he thought. While they walked to lunch, he told her about it. "Hey, you should join a sport," he said. Peach looked at him. "I should? Why?" she asked.

"Well, in gym, you had no problem doing anything."

"So? That doesn't really mean much."

"Still it would be fun, wouldn't it?"

"I guess…" she said and looked to the wall. There was a poster for the soccer team. She looked back at Mario. "What about soccer?" she asked. Mario shrugged. "It's kind of dangerous… it's not how you expect it to really be," he said. "How so?" she asked.

Mario started to speak until he was interrupted by to boys leaning on the wall. "Well if it isn't Mario. See you've got yourself a girlfriend, huh? Awwww how cute," said the fat one. He wore a yellow t-shirt with purple pants. Him and the boy next to him started making kissy noises at them and then started laughing. Mario just sighed. "Ignore them," he said.

They finally left them. "Who were they?" asked Peach. "Wario and Waluigi. Just ignore them," he said. Peach smiled. "Your quite popular. So how is soccer dangerous again?" she asked. "Well, each person who signs up has to try out. Only twelve are accepted. There are then the striker tournaments. Each player faces each other until there's a champion. There are only four players a team. The captain, which is the person who tries out, and their sidekicks," he said. Peach nodded. "That doesn't seem so dangerous…" she said. Mario shook his head. "It's not. An invisible electric wall surrounds the field you play on. There's no way out once you step in. To steal the ball from others, you can push them into that wall. The electric shock lasts for about five seconds. Don't worry, you wear protective uniform. Teams can throw items at each other. You can cause a lot of pain to each other. That's why it's so dangerous. And to top it all off, Daisy and her crew are all gonna try out for it." Peach nodded and made a fist pump. "Then that settles it. I'm trying out for soccer!" she shouted. Mario smacked his forehead. "There's more to it, but it's too long to explain. They'll probably tell you at tryouts," he said. Peach nodded as they entered the cafeteria.

**Well I hope I left you with a cliffhanger! I made sure this chapter was very long. Stay tuned until next chapter ;D**

**Review? Please?**

**Make Pasta, Not War~**

**- TheRebelx3**


	5. Starting Trouble

_How it All Began_

_Chapter 5_

_Starting Trouble_

**Victoria: 15**

**Kassidy: 14**

**Ummm just so you know, Joe is a Toad. ;P Brandon, Luigi, Victoria, Mario, Peach, Daisy, Dianne, Hannah, and Rebecca are human.**

"Heh, you hear that?" whispered Daisy. Her and Rebecca were walking behind Mario and Peach. They didn't even know. Rebecca smirked. "She'll need a lot more than just being athletic to beat me," she said, "either way, no one beats me. And she better not beat you, you hear me?" she said pointing at Daisy. Daisy nodded. Then she sighed. "Hey, there's another new kid coming tomorrow," she said. Rebecca grunted. "Ugh, please tell me it's an ugly girl with no friends," she said. "Actually, it's a boy. His name's… er… Yoshi I think it was…?"

-x3-

The cafeteria was very large so all four grades were in it. The room was separated by grade though. Since Peach was a sophomore, she sat on the north part of the cafeteria with Mario, Brandon, Luigi, and Joe. Unfortunately, Daisy and her entire crew were sitting two tables away from them. There was also another girl named Victoria that sat at Peach's table. Her and Peach quickly started socializing, finding that they had a lot in common. She had short curly brown hair with a blonde streak. Her eyes were a bright emerald.

"Oh, where did that Kassidy go…? You should meet her she's the most adorable thing in the-" she was cut off by a loud scream that was heard through the entire school. It was heard on the lunch line. Of course it had to come from Rebecca. Her tank top was full of sauce and spaghetti strings, which clearly stood out. In front of her stood a short girl that looked like Toadette, with a shocked look on her face. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," she said softly. Rebecca's face turned red and had the most disgusted face on ever. "Sorry? Do you know how expensive this shirt was? You retard! Watch where you're going!" she screamed, causing to get everyone's attention. "Oh no…" muttered Victoria, starting to stand up. "Joe quickly stood up. "Kassidy!" he said. They started walking over there. Peach was also about to go, but Mario just told her to stay.

"I wouldn't have bumped into you if you hadn't kept pushing me idiot! This is your fault!" shouted Kassidy. Rebecca pushed her into the wall. She let her hand out so the impact wouldn't be so hard, but the push was so hard that her wrist cracked and she yelled out in pain. It would be an uneven fight, since Kassidy was so small. Victoria came in a pushed Rebecca out of the way. "You're so cool, thinking that picking a fight with everyone will get you attention. You desperate bitch," said Victoria. Boy, did she have a mouth. Her and Rebecca kept yelling at each other for five minutes, cursing and screaming. Joe took Kassidy to the nurse. She was holding her wrist and crying.

That's when it happened. What everyone was waiting for. Rebecca, attempting to hit her face, threw the first punch. Victoria dodged it, but it hit her arm. She jumped on Rebecca, tackling her to the ground. A crowd of people, koopas, and toads started to form around them. Soon, Dianne and Hannah got in, helping Rebecca who was loosing. Daisy didn't want to get in trouble, so she stayed out of it. Finally, security Hammer Bros came in and broke them up. They were both being carried away. Dianne was yelling at them that Rebecca did nothing wrong, but they didn't listen. Brandon came over to calm his girlfriend down, but she only became angrier. "These are the type of people you hang out with? You're such a loser. I can't believe I even liked you! We're done!" she yelled and walked back to her table with Hannah. It all happened so fast. Brandon didn't even expect that. He just stood there, shocked and embarrassed. Luigi got up to talk to him. When Brandon came back to the table, he was just silent.

Peach slouched. "Some first day…" she muttered. Luigi chuckled. "So bro, guess who's trying out for the soccer team?" said Mario. Luigi jumped up. "You are? It's about time you tried out for a sport! Finally, you're getting off your lazy ass and doing something!" said Luigi. Mario stared at his brother. "No… I meant P-Cassandra."

Luigi looked crushed, like he was about to cry. "You disappoint me in many ways Mario," he said. Mario chuckled. Luigi pointed at Peach. "And you! With the trouble you cause today, you're gonna get crushed unless you're super skilled!" he yelled.

"Me? What trouble did I cause?"

"Stuff with Daisy and Rebecca. They're the top best players in soccer."

Peach gulped, but kept showing her confidence. "Please! I'm a princess. I was _born _with skills," she said. Mario quickly shushed her. Thank goodness it was just him, Luigi, and Brandon, who wasn't even paying attention. He just kept his head down on the table. "Well, good luck," said Luigi, "besides, it's mainly Rebecca who holds the champion position. Daisy holds the champion position for Basketball." Peach nodded. A koopa troopa with a bow walked up to Peach and waved. "Hi, you're the new girl, um, Cassandra right? I'm Meg," she said, "I'm in your gym class. You seem to be really good at athletics. We need a new cheerleader on the team, so you think you might wanna join?" she asked politely. Peach thought about it. _Hmmm… cheerleading and soccer? I guess it could work… _she thought. Peach nodded at Meg. She smiled. "Tryouts are after school today! I hope we see you there!" she said and walked away.

-x3-

"Yeah, poor Kassidy! Her wrist is sprained. Thank goodness it wasn't her dominant hand," said Victoria. She was in Peach's pool class. They were in the locker room, getting their bathing suits on. So were Rebecca and Hannah. Peach just seemed to have almost every class with her and Daisy. Peach gasped. "Oh, poor Kassidy. I didn't even get to meet her. Will she be okay?" she asked. Victoria put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, if there's anything to know, it's that Kassidy can bare through anything!" she said. Peach smiled. They walked up the stairs and into the large room with the pool in it. Boys class was on the left side of the pool, and girls on the right. Victoria noticed that Peach was twitchy. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked. "I… kind of don't know how to swim," said Peach. Victoria laughed and slapped her back. "Ha! Don't worry, that's why you're here. Trust me, you're not the only one," she said.

Peach let out a breath and smiled. She looked at Rebecca and Hannah snickering. "Hey, how did you two get out of trouble?" she asked. Victoria pointed to herself. "Me and my honors reputation of course! I'm the student with the smarts and stuff," she said, trying to sound stupid, "I only got 3 days of detention. Rebecca gets suspended for the next week of school. Her family also is paying for Kassidy's hospital fees." Peach pouted. "Good for her!" she said a little too loud.

A tall koopa came into the room. "Alright ladies, lets get swimming!" she yelled. Her voice echoed through the room. There were feet suddenly running behind Peach. "Cassandra would!" shouted Hannah and pushed Peach into the deepest end of the pool. Rebecca snickered from behind and fluffed her hair.

**Yeah, die Peach DIE! What? Oh sorry lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes it's short. Very short actually. I'M SORRY! Next one will be longer! Promise.**

**Who will save Peach? Find out next time on (Epic music plays) HOW IT ALL BEGAAAAAAAAAAN.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ;D**

**Please?**

**Make Pasta, Not War~**

**- TheRebelx3**


	6. Crushes

_How it All Began_

_Chapter 6_

_Crushes_

**Hey guys. Here's chapter six. I think you should REVIEW this because REVIEWING makes me HAPPY. So please, be kind enough to REVIEW.**

**By the way, I made a Hetalia fanfiction. Please read it I already have it all planned out, but I will not continue unless I get some feedback on it. Japan x Taiwan. I also put in fan made characters. Peru, Dominican Republic, and Puerto Rico. Good stuff man. ON WITH THE STORY.**

Mario shuddered in the middle of his English class. He felt like something was wrong. _Is it Peach? _He thought. Luigi tapped his arm with a pen. Mario looked next to him, not even paying attention to the lesson. "You okay?" he whispered. Mario shrugged. "I just felt like… something was wrong with Cassandra," he whispered. Luigi snickered. "You're just being paranoid. I'm sure she's fine," said Luigi. Mario sighed and stared at the ceiling. He just felt that something was wrong…

**Victoria's P.O.V**

I gasped. Oh no, Cassandra! Shit, I don't know how to swim well either… that'll just make it worse. I'll get that Rebecca. This was probably a part of her plan. I glared at Hannah, who had an innocent face on.

I watched in the water as Cassandra struggled to reach the surface. She was clearly failing. The teacher was getting ready to jump in, until there was a splash from the other end of the pool. I looked over. Who was that? Wait… wait, is that…? Is that Brandon? What's he doing? He quickly swam over and dove underwater to get Cassandra. He came back up seconds later. Her arms were wrapped around him. She was coughing like crazy. I quickly ran over to the edge and helped them up. I smiled at Brandon. "Always have to be the show off, eh?" I said. He smiled and lifted Cassandra up. I helped her stand. "Hannah, go straight to the deans office! Now!" shouted the teacher. The blonde just giggled and walked out.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked. She probably didn't hear from her coughing. "Victoria, take Peach to the nurse," said the teacher. I nodded and helped her walk out the door. Of course, Rebecca had to be there. She tried tripping me. I almost fell, but instead I kicked her dead in the sheen. She yelped and fell. Before she could start more crap, I ran out the door. Cassandra looked at me and grinned. "Good one," she said.

-x3-

**Mario's P.O.V**

"Cassandra!" I shouted, running into the nurse's office. Victoria told me that happened. She also told me the part with Brandon rescuing her. Of course. It had to be Brandon of all people. I saw Peach sitting on a bed with Victoria standing next to her. I dashed over to her, giving her a giant bear hug. "Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" I asked. She giggled. She placed her soft hand on my cheek. I loved it when she did that. "Mario, I'm fine. Your friend Brandon saved me! Wasn't that nice of him?" she said, turning to Victoria, who seemed to be day dreaming as usual. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure," she said eyeing me. I knew what she was thinking about.

"Hey Mario, why don't you go get some water?" she asked. I nodded and walked to the other side of the room, letting them talk.

**Peach's P.O.V**

I laughed at Tori's request. "Don't you think I had enough water for today?" I joked. She put a fake smile and sat next to me. "Well, I actually wanted to talk to you alone, so Mario wouldn't start going crazy," she said. I cocked my head and arched and eyebrow. "Hm? What's wrong?" I asked. She sighed.

"Well see, here's the thing. You can't really trust Brandon. Especially since he's single right now."

"Why? He's such a nice person."

"Yeah, but that's his fake personality. He's really a jerk that cheats, lies, and likes to break relationships so _he _could get the girl. Are you following me?"

I sat there silent. Wait… so he could be trying to break up Mario and I. Now I get it. I looked at Tori. "Do you think he likes me?" I whispered. She slowly nodded. I gasped. That's horrible. I nodded at her. "Don't worry, I won't fall for him. But it sucks that I have like three classes with him…"

She smiled. "Just be careful." Mario came back with a cup of water in his hand. Tori stood up. "I have to get back to class. I'll see you two later," she said and waved good-bye.

Mario sat down next to me. "Did she talk to you?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. "You don't have to worry about anything!" I said. He smiled. "I just wanted you to know just in case…"

I moved closer to him. "It's fine, I'll make sure nothing happens." He looked at me and smiled. The nurse then walked over to us. She was a tall goomba with a flower on her head. "Okay Peach, I think your ready to go! How do you feel?" she said smiling. "Fine."

"Okay now, be more careful when you're at the pool. Have a nice day!" she said as Mario and I walked out.

-x3-

Peach survived the rest of the day without any more trouble. She had to go to cheerleading tryouts after and told Mario she's meet him home. When they said good-bye, she really thought about why they never kissed on the lips or anything. She didn't mind, but she just wondered why. When she walked into the gymnasium, Meg immediately spotted her. She walked over and said hi. "What should I do to try out?" she asked. Meg grinned. "Well, we should see if your capable of doing stuff like a pyramid. Let's give it a try," she said and called over a bunch of other girls they got into the form of a pyramid and Peach stood on top. It was easily done. "Like this?" she called from above. Meg smirked. "I don't know, we should ask our captain. What do you think Dianne?" she said as Dianne walked over. Peach gasped. It was a set up. She tried to find a way down, but she couldn't. She didn't know how.

"Hmmm… let's try this," said Dianne as she pulled a girl out from the bottom. Everyone immediately fell over. Peach acted quickly and jumped to the ground before she could be crushed. She then grabbed her bag and ran out.

"Dammit, it didn't work," said Meg growling. Dianne shrugged. "It was worth a try. All right ladies, get your asses off the ground! We need to get ready for Friday…"

Peach kept running and turning in different hallways looking for the doors. She didn't exactly know the school well without Mario. She turned the corner and suddenly bumped into someone. "Oh, Cassandra, you're still here?" She recognized the voice and looked up to see Brandon. She started to panic. "Um, I was just on my way home," she said and started to turn around. "Oh, well, can I walk you?" he asked smiling. _Don't trust him… _She remembered Tori's words perfectly clear.

"It's a long way, and I'm fine on my own," she said and started walking away. Then he grabbed her wrist. "Wait, don't I get a thank you for saving your life?"

Peach lowly growled. She didn't have time for this crap. "Thank you for saving me, now will you please let go?" He slowly loosened his grip on her wrist and she quickly walked off. She found the doors and left.

-x3-

Things were very awkward the next day. Homeroom was pretty quiet. Luigi and Daisy exchanged a few looks, but nothing big. Peach listened to the announcements and heard Meg do them. She growled. She told Mario what happened and he just said to tell him who ever talks to her just in case. Some first day. _That's right, and make sure to get your tickets for Friday's basketball game! Okay, now up next. The epic season of the Strikers Tournament is beginning! Tryouts are next Monday, and don't be late. Remember, you must be good at sports and only twelve people will be picked. Good luck to all! Now today's lunch menu…_

Peach grinned. She would definitely make the cut. "Hey, guys, can you try out for the Strikers Tournament?" she asked turning her head to Mario and Luigi. Luigi broke the silence by laughing. "You're kidding, right?" he said. Peach frowned. "No, I'm serious! Come on, it'll be fun!"

Mario shrugged. "Sure, why not?" "What? You serious? …Fine, I'll do it too, but I'm probably not going to get in anyways," said Luigi giving in.

They listened to the announcements again when something striked their ear. _And if anyone hasn't known yet, our beloved Princess of the kingdom has gone missing. Rumor has it that Bowser is behind this. There are accusations though that someone in this very kingdom has kidnapped her. Posters will be put up all over the village. If anyone sees her, let Toadsworth of the kingdom know. Let us all pray that Princess Peach is safe!_

**Well, that's it for now. I'm gonna go sleep. xD**

**Remember, you should REVIEW because REVIEWING is good. And when you REVIEW, it makes me SMILE.**

**Make Pasta, Not War~**

**- TheRebelx3**


	7. The Rest of the Week

_How it All Began_

_Chapter 7_

_The Rest of the Week_

**Read and rev- you know what, I'm just gonna cut the crap and let you people read.**

Toad softly knocked on the door. "ENTER!" said a crisp, enraged voice. Toad cringed and opened the door. "Toadsworth, sir, I have your tea," he said nervously. He walked over to Toadsworth, who was sitting in a large brown chair, glaring at the fireplace before him. Toad put the tray on the small table next to his chair. He poured it into a small white china cup, decorated with blue flowers. Peach had painted it herself.

Toadsworth took the cup and glared at it as it reminded him of her. He scoffed and took a sip, then spit it out. "What is this? It's too damn hot and it tastes disgusting!" he yelled.

Toad sighed. Toadsworth has been acting like this since Peach ran away. "It's the same tea Ruthie always makes, sir. She even told me to tell you that she made it with extra love today, sir," said Toad.

Toadsworth stood up. "I don't want to hear any more of this nonsense! I want you out of this castle Toad!" he shouted. "What? Why?" cried Toad. This was the only way he can make enough money. "Do not disobey me! Now go!" yelled Toadsworth. Toad stood there and glared at him. Then he walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Toadsworth just scoffed and stared back at the fireplace.

Toad stomped into the workers lounge and to his locker, grabbing his things and stuffed them into a bag. Toadette heard all of the noise and peeked over. "Toad?" she muttered. He looked up at her. "Hey," he said and looked back at his locker. "What are you doing?" she asked, walking up to him. He sighed and looked at her with sad eyes. "I… I got fired," he murmured. Toadette gasped. "What? Why?" she said, tears on the verge of her eyes. Toad shrugged and his face became furious again. "I have no clue! That Toadsworth has been pissed all week! He takes his anger out on me and now I lost my job!" he yelled. Toadette flinched and backed away. "I'm sorry…" she said. Toad calmed down. "No, I'm sorry for yelling," he said and sat down, "what am I gonna do now?"

Toadette sat next to him and kissed his cheek. "You'll figure out something…" she said and walked away. Toad sat there with a hand on his cheek, which was pink.

-x3-

Mario looked at Peach with worried eyes, but to his surprise, she was smirking. He leaned over. "You're happy?" he whispered. She turned her head and grinned. "Of course I am. This will show Toadsworth that I'm no toy," she whispered back. Mario smiled. From behind, they heard Rebecca shout something. "I think I should be the new princess. I mean, I am perfect," she said chuckling. Peach growled and ignored it.

The bell rang and the three walked out. Daisy then caught Luigi's arm. He turned around in shock. "Oh, hi Daisy," he said nervously. She smiled. "You're still coming to Fridays game, right?" she asked. Luigi nodded his head. "I'll be there, promise."

She giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek. Luigi's face flushed with red and pink colors. Before they could say anything else, Daisy ran off to Rebecca. "What the hell was that?" said Rebecca, making a disgusting face. Daisy scowled and walked ahead. "Nothing."

Things with Brandon started getting worse with Peach. He gave her a hug when they walked into Music. Mario scowled and pulled Peach away. He glared at Brandon, telling him to back off with his eyes.

The thing about that class was that the teacher gave a lot of free time. So during that time in the middle of class, Brandon sat down next to Peach. He pulled out a red bow from his pocket and started to clip in onto her hair. She flinched and backed away. "What are you doing?" she growled. He just smiled. "I found this at the store and thought of you," he said in a romantic voice. Then it was Mario's turn to snap. He got up from the table and pushed Brandon off of his seat. "Will you back off? Go find your own girlfriend!" he said. Brandon didn't fight back, which shocked Mario. He just got up and shrugged. "Calm down, I'm just being nice," he said, and walked out of the room. Mario eyed him suspiciously.

"He's really starting to annoy me…" Peach muttered. Joe sat down at their table. "Once a player, always a player," he said smiling. Mario arched a brow at him. "Why are you so happy today?" he asked. Joe scratched the back of his head. "Well, Kassidy's back today, so that's a good thing," he said. Peach grinned. "I finally get to meet her!" she said giggling.

Then she suddenly felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned around to see Daisy staring at her. But it wasn't in an angry way. It was more like she was wondering something. Peach just slowly turned back around. _That was weird…_ she thought.

-x3-

Mario woke up the next day earlier than usual. He just shrugged it off and went downstairs to make breakfast. Luigi woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. He tip-toed downstairs and looked into the kitchen. "You're actually making breakfast for once?" he said sarcastically. Mario rolled his eyes. "I decided we needed something different rather than the crappy scrambled mushrooms you make everyday," he snickered. "Hey!" growled Luigi. Mario chuckled and turned back to his cooking.

Luigi sat down at the table. "Hey… are you guys gonna come to Friday's game?" he asked. Mario arched a brow and shrugged. "I don't care. I mean, if Peach wants to then I guess…"

"That sounds fun!" exclaimed Peach. Luigi yelped. "W-When did you get here? You were so quiet!" Peach giggled and sat down. "I would love to go see Friday's game," she said.

Mario smiled and nodded his head. Then he frowned. "Hey, I just thought of something…" he said, "the Strikers Tournament is broadcasted throughout the whole kingdom. What if someone recognizes Peach?"

The smile on Peach's face faded. "I didn't think of that…" she muttered, "what if I dye my hair brown? You think that'll work?" Luigi shrugged and sipped his juice. "That sounds good. Just tell everyone in school that it's your natural hair color," he suggested. "We can do it this weekend," added Mario. "Okay!" said Peach with another smile on her face.

-x3-

"Everyone, shut yer mouths, homeroom is starting!" shouted Miss Reilly. Everyone took their seats. Including a green figure in the back of the room, which no one noticed.

The announcements went on and Peach still growled at the sound of Meg's voice. _"Search parties are going around the Kingdom and beyond! Let us pray that our beloved Princess Peach is still safe!" _She said, ending the announcements. People in the class started socializing again. "Hey! I didn't say you can start talking again!" yelled Miss Reilly. Rebecca rolled her eyes and took her phone out of her purse. "Put your phone away before I crush it Rebecca." She scoffed and put it in her pocket.

"Alright now, we have another new student. Young man, would you come and introduce yourself?" she called to the back of the class, but the green figure just shook his head and lowered the hat on his head. The teacher sighed. "That is not a request. Now come up here and introduce yourself."

The boy slowly stood up and walked to the front of the class. A few girls started whispering. "He's so cute!" "How adorable!" "Aw, isn't he the cutest thing ever?"

"What is your name?" demanded the teacher. The boy slowly lifted his head up. "Y-Yoshi…" he said slowly. Peach stared at him. He was a green dinosaur that had a denim jacket and a blue cap. He came from another place Peach knew of. It was called Egg Island, where creatures just like him lived. _So what's he doing here? _She thought.

"See now, that wasn't so hard, was it? Go on, sit down now," said Miss Reilly. Yoshi rushed back to his seat in the far back of the room. Rebecca coughed. "House pet!" she said. Everyone in the room laughed except Mario, Luigi, and Peach.

The bell rang and there was a stampede coming from down the hall. Everyone moved out of the way, knowing who it was. "Where's all that noise coming from?" said Peach. Luigi rolled his eyes. "It's the DK Crew. Who else?" he said. Peach looked at him questionably. "It's this whole group of monkeys that stick together constantly. Their leader, Donkey Kong, and the rest, Diddy Kong, Candy Kong, Chunky Kong, Dixie Kong, and Funky Kong," said Mario. "Weird, huh?" said Luigi. They watched as the crew came running down the hall making monkey noises and being as loud as ever.

"Ugh, go take a bath you apes," said Rebecca holding her nose. Candy turned her head and walked over to Rebecca. "You got a problem with the way I smell, spoiled brat?" she demanded. Rebecca was about to say something, but Dixie walked in between them. "Let's go Candy," she said and walked away with her.

On the way to their next class, Mario and Peach saw Yoshi standing in the hallway, staring at the Strikers Tournament poster. Peach walked up to him. "Are you trying out?" she said politely. Yoshi shuddered and turned around. "Oh… yeah," he said quietly. "We are too!" she said while pointing at Mario. Mario waved at him. "Hi there," he said.

"Oh… okay… hi," said Yoshi and he slowly tried walking away. "I'm going to be late…" Peach slouched and watched him go. "He's pretty shy," she said. Mario took her hand. "Come on, let's get to class."

-x3-

"Woo, all right, who's ready for tonight?" shouted Victoria. Her, Joe, and Kassidy were all at Mario and Luigi's house. She opened the door and bolted out. "Let's go!"

"Hold on, I'm still doing Kassidy's hair!" Peach called. "It's fine Cassandra, thank you!" said Kassidy as she stood up. Joe walked over. "Yeah, it doesn't really matter. I'm gonna mess it up eventually!" he snickered. Kassidy growled and punched him with her good arm. "You're always so mean to me!"

Victoria groaned dramatically from the door. "Ugh, come on! Okay, you know what? Mario, you pick up you're girlfriend. Luigi, get Joe and I'll get Kassidy!" she said and chased after the small girl, eventually catching her. Kassidy kicked her feet in the air. "Let me go!"

Mario sighed and grabbed Peach's hand. "Let's go," he said smiling. Luigi did nothing and Joe started to laugh.

There were many voiced being heard from the outside of the gym. When they opened the door, a whistle was blown and the crowd in the bleachers started cheering. Everyone took their seats in the second row. "YEAH, LET'S GO SHROOMS!" screamed Victoria. Peach started laughing.

Luigi looked around and saw Daisy on the sidelines getting a drink. He got up and walked over to her. "Daisy!" he called. She turned around and smiled. "Luigi!" she said and hugged him. "You came!"

Luigi started to blush. "Um, yeah I promised I would. Daisy, I have to ask you something," he said. Daisy looked at him. "Yes?" "Um, do you-"

A loud whistle interrupted him. "Daisy, get back on the court!" shouted the coach. Daisy growled. "Sorry hun, I gotta go! I'll talk to you during half time!" she said waving. Luigi groaned. "Yeah, bye."

At the doors of the gym, which led into the main hallways, stood Yoshi. _Should I go in? Probably not after what happened in homeroom… I'm too shy… _he thought with a sigh as he wandered the hallways of the school. Under the bleachers, Brandon sat with a few other kids. "You got the vodka?" he asked one. The boy held up a bottle of vodka from his sweatshirt. Brandon grinned. "Good, you know what to do. When I text you, meet me at my house. We'll have a little fun with Cassandra."

Another boy snickered. "Man, this is gonna be great! You sure this will work?" "Completely," said Brandon as he stared at Peach's body through the bleachers.

**Woop woop! Hope you enjoyed! And don't forget…**

**Make Pasta, Not War**

**- TheRebelx3**


	8. Half Time

_How it All Began_

_Chapter 8_

_Half Time_

**Hi thar! Okay so sorry for not updating sooner. D: I'm one of those easily distracted types… sigh. Okay so I know that Toadsworth is out of character, but I had to do that to**

Luigi walked back to his friends to find Joe yelling at Victoria to shut up. "You're so freaking loud!" he shouted. Victoria laughed. "Fight me Joe! Come on shorty!" she said while holding up her fists. Joe backed away, knowing he wouldn't win. Kassidy laughed. "Ha! Tori's stronger than Joe!" He scoffed and turned his head to her. "Ha, Tori's stronger than Joe, blah blah blah!" he mimicked.

Luigi sat down next to Mario with a sigh. "What's wrong bro?" he asked. Luigi looked at him and blushed a little bit. "I was sorta about to ask Daisy out..." he muttered. Mario gasped. "Wow, you found courage!" he joked. Luigi rolled his eyes. Mario laughed. "I'm kidding. What happened? Did she reject you?"

"No, I was about to ask her but she was called on to the court. This sucks I have to wait until half time," he groaned. There was the sound of a basketball swishing through a hoop and a whistle was blown. Everyone in the stands started to yell, "boo." Peach looked at the score. The Shrooms were losing 8 to 11. "Aw, we're losing…" she mumbled.

The other team laughed and bunched into a group. One girl from The Shrooms flipped them off.

Victoria coughed. "Hey, I'm getting thirsty. Is there a snack stand around here?" Joe pointed to the side of the gym. "Yeah. It opens up during half time." Kassidy started looking through her pockets. "Hey, Tori, you got any spare change?" she asked. Victoria opened her mouth but Joe interrupted her. "I'll buy it for you, because I'm a nice person," he said. Kassidy rolled her eyes.

The game started again. Daisy passed the ball to Hannah who ran away with it. A tall girl tried slapping the ball out of her hand, but she quickly passed it to another girl. That girl jumped up to make a shot, but faked it and passed it to Daisy who shot it and scored a goal.

The crowds started cheering and clapping. The game was 10 to 11 now. The referee blew his whistle. "Half time!" he shouted.

The Shrooms ran off the court cheering. Many people crowded around Daisy. Most of them were guys. Luigi saw this and started becoming irritated. Mario nudged his elbow. "Hey, go get her before it's too late!" he said with a wink

Luigi took a deep breath and ran off. He found a tall boy hitting on Daisy. "So… how about after the game we go get some ice cream?" he said. Daisy rolled her eyes. "No, I'm already doing something with someone else," she said. "Oh yeah? Who?" asked the boy. Daisy's eyes wandered around. Then she saw Luigi running towards her. She smiled and grabbed his arm. "I'm doing something with this guy! Now go away!" "But-" "I said shoo!" The boy sighed and walked away.

"I'm confused…" said Luigi. Daisy looked at him. "You wanna get some ice cream after the game?" she asked. Luigi blinked confusingly, but nodded his head. Daisy giggled. "Great, I'll see you after the game!" she called and ran off. Luigi watched her until she was no longer visible through the crowd of people.

Peach, Victoria, Kassidy, and Joe walked to the long line of the snack stand. Victoria stretched and yawned. "Ah, yeah. This is some game!" she said, "I'm gonna have me some chocolate!" Joe rolled his eyes. "Yeah, just keep on getting fatter…" he mumbled. Unfortunately for him, Victoria heard. She grabbed him and started giving him a noogie. "Watcha say you little punk?" she said. Joe struggled to get free, but his effort was worthless. Peach started laughing. "You guys, cut it out," she said.

Something then bumped into from behind and pushed her down. Kassidy helped her stand up and she turned around to see whom it was. "Woops, sorry little lady," said Donkey Kong. Peach had to look up to the large monkey standing before her. "It's fine…" she muttered. He flashed her a wide smile. "I hear ya trying out for Strikers?" he asked. Peach nodded her head. Then he grabbed Diddy Kong from beside him. "Me and the little one here are too," he said. Diddy looked at him. "What're we doing?" he asked. Donkey Kong just laughed and turned back to the rest of his crew.

"Well he seems nice…" said Peach. Kassidy smiled. "He really is. The whole crew is. Candy's in my music class. She's great at the bongos."

"They all are," said Victoria. They all didn't even hear being called. "Hey, you guys are up next!" called a boy behind the snack table. Victoria turned her head and rushed to the table. "A Hershey bar and soda!" she demanded. The boy cringed and whipped out a Hershey bar and soda can. "Okay, okay! A dollar!" he said. Victoria threw the money at him and ran away with the chocolate and soda.

Peach rolled her eyes and walked up to the table. "Do you guys have water?" she asked. The boy had a small smirk on his face as he bent under the table to get a cup of water. He brought it back up. "Water's free," he said. Peach smiled and walked to where Victoria was. Joe and Kassidy joined them soon after.

A few minutes later, Peach suddenly felt dizzy. Everything was spinning. "H-Hey, I'm uh… gonna go and use the bathroooooom…" she slurred. Victoria arched a brow as she watched Peach almost trip and fall. "Look, your face probably scared her away. Good going Tori!" said Joe laughing. "WHAT?"

Peach slowly made her way past the crowd by the door and into the hallways looking for the bathroom, but everything was spinning. He vision started becoming blurry as well. She suddenly bumped into something. "Ah~ I'm just bumping into soooo many things today, aren't I?" she muttered to herself. "Cassandra?" said a voice she recognized. Peach looked up. "Brandon? Is that youuu?"

Brandon chuckled. "Yeah it's me." Peach sighed. "Go awaaaaayyy, I'm not supposed to talk to yoooouuuu." Brandon arched a brow. "Are you okay? You sound… tipsy," he said with a smirk. Peach just shook her head. "Nah~ I'm not tipsyyy! I just feel a lil… dizzy ya know?" she said and then her legs collapsed. She started laughing. "Ha ha, woops!"

Brandon started laughing as well. "I think you're drunk Cassandra… how many fingers am I holding up?" he said holding three fingers in her face. Peach grabbed his fingers and started bending them all around. "Ah… four and a half?" she guessed. Brandon burst out laughing. Peach grabbed her head. "I think I have a headache…" she muttered. Brandon lifted her up. "Why don't you come to my place? You can relax there."

Peach shook her head. "Nah~ Mario don't like youuuuu… and I wanna watch the game! Owie, my head…" she said. Brandon started chuckling. "Don't worry, I already apologized to Mario. We're friends now," he said. Peach looked up at him. "Best friends foreverrrrr?" she muttered. Brandon nodded his head and started walking with Peach. "Oh, wait! I gotta tell him…" she said trying to pull back. Brandon pulled her forward. "It's okay, he knows," he said. "Really? Okayyyy… Are ya sure?" "Just shut up or your headache will get worse," he snapped. Peach started to giggle. "You look funny~!"

Brandon kept pulling her harder and faster. He started grinning until he bumped into something and fell over on Peach. "H-Heeeeey! I'm a freaking Princess so don't fall on me! Ha ha…" she shouted and pushed him off. Brandon grabbed her arm again and looked at what he bumped into. "Move, bitch," he demanded. Yoshi turned around and glared at him. "You move," he said.

Brandon scoffed and walked past him, pulling Peach along. Then Yoshi grabbed Peach's arm. "What's wrong with her?" he asked. Peach laughed and pointed at Brandon. "He's takin me to his place cuz I gots a headache," she said. "This is none of your business you freak!" Brandon snapped.

"Is she drunk? And isn't she Mario's girlfriend? Does he even know about this?" asked Yoshi, not letting go of Peach's arm. Brandon was filled with rage. He lifted up his fist and punched Yoshi in his large green nose, sending him to the ground and Peach screamed. Before Brandon could run with Peach, Yoshi stood up and pushed him to the ground. He jumped on top of him and punched Brandon in the jaw.

"Heeeeeyy… you guys… stop iittttt!" screamed Peach. They didn't listen. Brandon kicked Yoshi off of him and clawed at his arm, drawing blood. Yoshi then elbowed him in the face, making a red mark on his cheek.

There were sudden footsteps coming from down the hall. Yoshi looked up to see Kassidy and Joe. Peach saw them and started to wave. "Oh haaaaaayyy guys~!" she cheered. Kassidy screamed when she saw Brandon tackle Yoshi. "Get Mario!" Yoshi shouted as he was punched in the face. Joe grabbed Kassidy's hand and ran as fast as they could to the gym.

-x3-

"Half time is about to end girls! Let's get back on that court!" shouted the coach. All the girls on the team ran over to the bench and huddled into a group. Mario stood up and looked around to find Peach, Joe, and Kassidy. Victoria tugged on his shirt. "Do you see them?" she asked. Mario shook his head. "Where'd they go? Didn't Cassandra just go to the bathroom?" said Luigi. Victoria had a worried look on her face. "Maybe something's wrong…" she muttered.

The doors to the gym burst open as Joe and Kassidy came flying in. "MARIO!" she screamed. Mario turned his head and jumped down from the bleachers, following Luigi and Victoria. Everyone in the gym turned there heads to watch the scene. "What happened?" said Mario. Joe grabbed his arm. "No explaining just hurry up!" he shouted as they all ran out the door. Kassidy stopped as she was out of breath. "I can't… my asthma will attack if I keep running!" she said, panting. Victoria turned around. "I'll stay with her! Just go!" she yelled.

Mario never stopped. He kept running after Joe who was leading the way. They finally turned the hall to see Brandon kicking Yoshi on the ground. He had dark and red bruises on his arm and the same red mark on his face from where Yoshi elbowed him. Yoshi was worse. His arm had blood and bruises on it. There was a bruise on his nose and he had a black eye. The worst part was that he was loosing.

"Cassandra!" shouted Mario as he ran over. Brandon looked up and gasped. While he was distracted, Yoshi got up and tackled him to the ground. Mario held peach in his arms. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he yelled. Peach started to giggle, which scared him. "Of course I'm okaaaaayy… Brandon was gonna take me to his place cuz I had a headache, ya know?" she said. Mario stared at her. "Are you drunk?" he demanded. "I'm just dizzy…" she mumbled and fell onto him. "What did you do to her?" he screamed at Brandon. He just chuckled and pushed Yoshi off of him.

Mario gave Peach to Luigi. "Hold her," he said in a dark voice. He walked up to Brandon, grabbed his shirt and punched him straight in the jaw with all his power. Brandon fell to the floor, knocked out.

Yoshi slowly stood up and wiped the blood from his nose. He grabbed his hat and put it on. "Is… is she okay?" he mumbled. Mario glared at him. "How the hell should I know? Do you know what happened to her?" he shouted. Yoshi took a step back and shook his head. Luigi put his hand on Mario's shoulder. "Bro, calmed down. If it weren't for Yoshi, we wouldn't even know where Pe-Cassandra would be," he said calmly. Mario calmed down. He looked at Yoshi. "Thank you…" he said.

"I think I know what happened," said Victoria. Everyone turned around to see her and Kassidy. "She started acting all loopy like that after she drank the water. Kassidy drank the water too, but she's fine. So what if there was, like, vodka or something in Cassandra's water only? Brandon could've had one of the guys running the stand put it in there for him," she said. She looked over at Brandon lying on the floor, and spit on him.

Yoshi nodded. "I smell vodka on her…" he said. They all looked at him and he smiled nervously. "I-I have a keen sense of smell… so I can tell what's on someone or who they are just by their scent," he said.

Joe started to wave his hands. "Hello? Don't you think we should get Cassandra home?" he said. Mario nodded and lifted her bridal style. Victoria gasped. "Oh god, Yoshi, your arm is bleeding!" she said. "Oh yeah… that bastard clawed it," he said, "I gotta go." Then he dashed off.

They all missed the rest of the game and went home. Peach ended up being fine in a few hours. She just had a large headache and couldn't remember much.

The Shrooms ended up loosing, 14 to 15. Outside of the gym doors was one pissed off Daisy, waiting for Luigi who would never come.

**Okay then! I hope I ended this well! Was it good? I wanna start getting Yoshi into it more… Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review?**

**Make Pasta, Not War~**

**- The Rebelx3**


	9. I Know Who You Are and Trampled By Love

_How it All Began_

_Chapter 9_

_I Know Who You Are/Trampled by Love_

**I'M SO SOWWY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! It's all my friend's fault, she got me into Hetalia and my mind started creating like 20 different fanfiction ideas hauu~ -/-**

**Forgive me with this chapter :D**

**CHECK MY PROFILE FOR UPDATES.**

**P.S. if a few things seem weird, I'm sorry, I'm not a very good writer. I'm more of an artist. xD**

**Review?**

**Donkey Kong: 17**

**Diddy Kong: 15**

**Candy Kong: 16**

**Dixie Kong: 15**

**Funky Kong: 18**

**Chunky Kong: 16**

"How's your headache?" asked a worried Mario. Peach didn't understand why he was still so worried. It was Saturday morning already, she would be fine. She gave him a reassuring smile as she took a sip of orange juice. "I told you, I feel fine. There's nothing to worry about," she said. Luigi pulled Mario away from her. "Hey, give her some space bro! She's fine," he said. Mario scoffed. "I'm just making sure…"

Peach stood up. "Hey, can I get my hair dyed today?" she asked. Luigi stood up as well. "Oh my God, and we can go get our nails done, and we can go shopping, and get some yogurt!" he laughed. Mario smacked the back of his head. "Sure we can. We can go in about twenty minutes," he said, smiling at Peach. She squealed with joy and ran upstairs. Luigi patted Mario's back. "You make a woman happy bro," he said. Mario rolled his eyes.

"So, do you know what'll happen to Brandon?" said Mario, sitting down. "Yeah, Tori told the principal and he's getting in school suspension for about three weeks," said Luigi. "That bastard…" muttered Mario. Luigi shrugged, "Hey, we're just lucky that Yoshi was there." Mario looked up at the ceiling. "You know, I feel like I recognize him from somewhere…" he said. Luigi crossed his arms. "Yeah, I get the same feeling too… maybe we've met him when we we're little?" he said. Mario nodded. "That's what it feels like…"

-x3-

Yoshi walked in town, talking with Diddy Kong. They suddenly became such good friends. He wasn't exactly in the DK Crew, but that didn't matter. "Where are we going again?" asked Yoshi. "You'll see. I'm glad I had time today since the crew wasn't doing anything. DK's out with Candy and stuff so…" said Diddy with a grin. Yoshi chuckled. "Shouldn't you be taking out your own girl out?" he said. Diddy chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Eh… I sort of ran out on her. She wanted me to try on some tuxedos for a date," he said. Yoshi laughed.

"So what exactly happened Friday? You look pretty beat up… and your eye," said Diddy. Yoshi sighed. The bruise on his eye was going away, but he has a few scratches here and there. He also had a bandage across his cheek. "I got into a fight… some bastard got a girl drunk and stuff," said Yoshi. Diddy laughed. "Ha ha, good job buddy! So, you ready to cheer me and the big guy on at Strikers?" he said. Yoshi looked at him. "Y-you're doing it?" he stuttered. "Of course! I have the agility of… something amazing!" he snickered. Yoshi smirked. "Well then, I can't wait to see how you do against me," he said. "You too? Well, that's if we even make it…" said Diddy.

Yoshi shrugged as they walked into Mario, Luigi, and Peach. Diddy jumped onto Yoshi's back. "Hoo hoo! Hey guys! Whoa, Cassandra, what happened to your hair?" said Diddy, arching a brow. Peach giggled and ran her fingers through her light brown hair. "Oh… it's my natural hair color actually. I didn't really like it being blonde anymore," she said. Now it was Yoshi's turn to arch a brow. _Natural? She's lying… _he thought.

Mario smiled. "Hey, how's your eye?" he asked Yoshi. Yoshi turned his head. "Oh, it's fine… thanks," he lied. It actually hurt _a lot_. Peach smiled. "By the way, thank you so much for yesterday!" she said. Yoshi smiled at her kindness. Diddy Kong started jumping up and down, making monkey noises. "Oh, there it is! There it is! That ice cream place with the awesome banana split sundaes!" he chanted, pointing at a building shaped like a giant ice cream cone, with the words 'Shroomie's Ice Cream Parlor.'

"Hey, we just came from there. But it's pretty packed," said Luigi. Yoshi looked at Diddy. "Hey go save us a spot on line," Yoshi turned his head to Peach, "I need to talk to you." Diddy looked at him questionably, but shrugged and ran into the shop. "What is it?" asked Peach.

Yoshi frowned. "Why are you lying about your hair?" he said. Peach chuckled nervously. "What are you talking about? I'm not lying…" she muttered. Yoshi rolled his eyes. "You know, I've walked by the castle before. Your scent is everywhere. I know who you are…" he said, almost in a whisper. Peach turned pale and Luigi gulped. Mario grabbed his arm and shoved him into a nearby alley.

"Listen, you better not tell anybody!" he shouted. Yoshi shrunk back. "Calm down! Why would I tell anyone?" he looked at Peach, "your not the only runaway here…" Mario glared at him.

"How did you know though?" asked Peach. "I told you, I have a keen sense of smell… I denied it at first, but when you were drunk last night, you started yelling at Brandon for falling on you, saying 'I'm a princess, don't fall on me,' or, something like that," he said with a shrug. He then crossed his heart, "I promise I won't tell. I understand why you would want to run away…"

Peach arched a brow, but he quickly started walking off. "I have to go, Diddy's probably wondering why I'm taking so long," he said. Mario then grabbed his shoulder. "Wait… I feel like I know you from my childhood… have we ever met before?" he asked. Yoshi turned around, giving him a questioning. Suddenly, a flash of memories went through his head as he looked into Mario's eyes. Yoshi turned away. "No, I just moved here about a week ago. I have to go, later guys!" he said quickly and ran off. _Dad…_ he thought.

-x3-

"You think we can trust him?" asked Mario as they walked through town, "I mean, this situation is almost similar to Brandon." Peach just shrugged. "I'm not so sure… but I know where he's from. Where people like him are from. It's an island kind of far from here. They're trustworthy people… but what I wonder is what he's doing all the way here?" she said. Luigi sighed. "Who knows? But if there's a sign that he'll spill the beans, we have to get him," he said. "I will," said Mario as he cracked his knuckles, making Peach cringe. "Hey now, no need to get violent…" she chuckled.

There was a sudden roar from behind. Daisy popped out of nowhere and jumped onto Luigi's back. "And speaking of violence…" said Mario, rolling his eyes while Peach gasped at her appearance. Luigi fell to the ground with Daisy on top of him. "D-Daisy!" he said. She glared at him and growled. "HEY! Nice seeing you after the game yesterday!" she yelled. Luigi looked at her confusingly, but smacked his forehead when he realized what she meant. "Oh crap… I'm sorry, something happened and I had to leave-" "SORRY? I was waiting there for, like, a half-hour! Not only that, but that idiot Hannah through a basketball at my head!" she shouted. Luigi shrunk back. She was starting to get scary. "Er… H-how can I make it up to you?" he said calmly. She relaxed a little bit and made a heavy sigh. "Hmm… how can you make it up to me?" she wondered aloud. Luigi gulped. Who knows what she could do. Make him her personal slave? Spread rumors about him?

But no, she just leaned forward and kissed him. Not on the cheek, not on his nose, but on his lips. Luigi's eyes widened and felt his face heat up. Daisy quickly hopped back onto her feet. "See ya around hun!" she called, giving him a wink and running off.

There was a long silence between all of them. Peach was covering her mouth, but was smiling behind it. Mario just stared. Luigi didn't even move. "Ah… you okay bro?" asked Mario, "come on, get up." "No… just leave me here…" said Luigi in a shaky voice. Mario ignored his request and bent down to pick his arm up. "I said leave me here!" he whined. Mario shrugged and let him go.

There were more sudden noises coming from behind them. Diddy Kong was charging at them, or so they thought. He quickly ran as fast as he could, yelling and whining, trampling over Luigi. "Oof! Yeah, thank you…" Luigi muttered. Following Diddy came Dixie Kong, with about five tuxedos in her hand. "GET BACK HERE!" she screamed, trampling Luigi at the same time. Mario and Peach couldn't help but laugh. From behind Dixie came Yoshi, who decided to walk. He just sighed and stopped by Mario and Peach, looking down at Luigi. "…They trampled him, didn't they?" he asked. Mario started laughing again while Peach nodded her head. "But he was already lying there before that," said Peach with a giggle. Yoshi smiled. "Well, I better go help Diddy. Later guys," he said, and dashed off, leaving a gush of wind blowing their hair. "My goodness… he's so fast!" said Peach with a gasp. Mario chuckled. "Oh yeah, that's _exactly _what they want in Strikers…"

Mario and Peach left in the direction Daisy went, leaving Luigi on the floor as he requested. As they kept walking, they saw Daisy and Rebecca… arguing. "That's disgusting, I can't believe I'm friends with someone who would do something like that!" sneered Rebecca, scrunching her face in disgust. "Let's just sit back and watch the show…" whispered Mario, making Peach giggle. Daisy rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I'm friends with a total bitch…" she said calmly. Rebecca growled, her anger rising. She just turned her back. "Screw you… and don't even think about trying out for Strikers. You know you can't win," she said. Daisy scoffed, but she knew it was true. "Bite me, I'll try out if I want to," she said. Rebecca scowled and walked towards Wario and Waluigi, standing there and watching everything. "Let's go!" she said as they walked off. Wario turned around and screamed "WHORE!" at Daisy.

She kept a bland expression, knowing that Rebecca would probably spread nasty rumors about her. Peach walked over to Daisy. "…Are you okay?" she asked softly. Daisy turned around and smiled at her. "Yes… I am. And… I'm sorry for all the things I did to you," she said nicely. Peach smiled as Daisy turned around. "Oh and by the way…" she started, "I know who you are… and I'm disappointed you don't remember your own best friend!" she said with a wink, and ran off. Peach turned pale and gulped. "W-what did she say…?"

**Again, sorry for the delay. I made this chapter very very important. Soon to come: The Strikers Tournament.**

**Please review? Please? Onegai?**

**Like Hetalia? Check out my other Hetalia fanfictions! :D**

**REVIEW MAN.**

**SPOILER:**

Cheating.

**Make Pasta, Not War~**

**- TheRebelx3**


	10. UPDATE

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**Ello~ everyone! :D**

**I am so sorry I haven't been updating fast. I didn't think freshman year would have THIS much work -_-" **

**Please check my profile for updates. It is very important and I am typing as fast as I can. I love everyone's support and please keep reviewing. I hope you guys won't forget about me!**

**I'm too lazy and busy to make a single update for every story, so here's a list.**

**UPDATES:**

**Airrider**

**Won't update until I at least get one review on the latest chapter.**

**When Love Takes Over**

**GAH I haven't updated in months! Gomenasai! I kind of have writers block, but no worries, I'm working on the next chapter so bear with me!**

**Stay Beside Me**

**Should I continue? I'm not sure JapanxTaiwan isn't very loved… I have it planned. If it gets really popular (I doubt) I have another story which will be a sequel.**

**How It All Began**

**I will NOT abandon this story whatsoever! I promise, I have everything planned out it's gonna be really long until the end, so please just be patient! Everything with Daisy and stuff will be explained. Yes, Brandon will return, but for a short time. And I thought it'd be nice to add a little love to the DK Crew ;D**

**Super Hetalia Galaxy**

**I'm glad you people like such a retarded idea I came up with LOL xD It will be continued. Fourth chapter almost done. Remember, RussiaxAmerica, FrUK, and ItalyxGermany.**

**Warming a Cold Heart**

**Will continue as well! Was originally a one-shot but it became too long… A little RussiaxAmerica in there.**

**SOON TO COME:**

**Are you a Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni fan? Want a continue to it? (NOT KIRA HOLY SHIT THAT SEASON SCARES ME EVEN MORE THAN BEFORE)**

**The Protection Arc**

**Almost done with first chapter. A new Goddess comes in to protect Rika from a new evil. Takes place a month after they defeated Takano. **

**Now if you want a REALLY good Higurashi fanfiction, then just scroll on over to my favorites and click on ****The Champion Trilogy ****by The Minister of Silly Walks. GREAT STORY. It's so amazing… I just can't explain it but please read it. It's just… amazing. Like I said, I can't explain it.**

**So yeah, don't give up on me. I'll try to update as fast as possible. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS. LOVE YOU ALL :D**


	11. A Princess?

_How it All Began_

_Chapter 10_

_A Princess?_

**Hello there~ Nyah I'll try to work as hard as I can… I knew from the beginning I was stupid to post 6 stories at the same time ;A;**

**Enjoy this weird chapter? Review? xD**

**Hint: Reviews make me update faster ;D**

Peach paced around back and forth in Mario's living room. Mario sat on the couch, in deep thought. "Are you _sure _that's what she said?" he asked.

Peach snapped her head towards him and threw her hands in the air. "Yes! How many times do I have to repeat it? I heard her perfectly clear!" she hollered.

Mario grimaced. "Just take it easy. She said she was coming over tomorrow to talk about everything," he said calmly.

"That's too long! By that time she could shout the secret to everyone and I'll be found! Too many people might know who I am," she said, sighing and slumping onto the couch.

"I bet Yoshi blurt it out… that bastard…" he growled. Peach shook her head. "I don't think so… Yoshi said he understood me, but I don't understand him. You think he ran away too?" she asked. Mario shrugged and the door opened. Luigi slowly walked in and made his way to the refrigerator. "Look, he's alive!" laughed Mario.

Luigi looked at them suspiciously. "Why are you two here? I figured you guys would still be out…" he mumbled in a daze, drinking milk.

"You're damn girlfriend knows our secret," Peach blurted out. Luigi coughed and a large blush covered his face.

"S-she's not my girlfriend!" he said.

"Oh? Well that's not what it looks like…" said Mario sarcastically.

Luigi rolled his eyes. "And what do you mean? She knows you're a princess?" he asked.

"I don't know! She just told me that she knows my secret. She also said… that she's upset that I don't remember my best friend. I have no idea what she's talking about," said Peach.

"She's crazy," said Mario. "Well, call her about it," said Luigi, still blushing. "She's coming over tomorrow. So you either stay here and face her, or chicken out like usual," Mario laughed.

Luigi growled and took his hammer out that was hanging on the wall. "You want a battle bro? I'll give you a battle!" he shouted, throwing Mario's hammer over to him.

Mario smirked. "This will be fun…" he muttered.

"Guys! Don't we have more things to worry about right now?" said Peach annoyingly. "Relax, she could be lying you know," said Luigi, glaring daggers into Mario's eyes with a smirk. Peach sighed and laid her head back. _I wonder, _she thought, _what did Daisy mean by "I'm upset that you don't even remember your best friend?_

There was a crashing sound and she turned to see Mario and Luigi battling with their hammers, a glass vase with flowers in it tipped over. Peach sighed again and went upstairs, eager for tomorrow to come.

-x3-

_ "Grandma, when's Dad coming back?" asked the small green dinosaur to an older, darker green dinosaur. The grandmother sighed and turned away from the little green dinosaur. "I told you not for a while. Will you please leave me alone now?" she snapped. _

_ The small green dinosaur grimaced. "I miss Daddy… I want him to come home. Where is he?" he asked. The grandmother turned to him. "Stop questioning so much! Your father had important business to take care of and he won't be back for a long time," she said annoyingly._

_ The small green dinosaur stomped his foot on the ground. "But you never tell me where he is! He said he's going to come back. Where is -?" _

"_HE'S NOT COMING BACK, YOSHI! HE NEVER WILL!" And she left seven year old Yoshi, sitting alone in the grass with a broken heart._

Yoshi shot up from his bed breathing heavily. He didn't even realize the tears rolling down his face, and stood up to get some water. The small house was dark, moonlight coming in from the window. Yoshi slammed his fist down on the counter, the tears not stopping. "Why… why didn't you come back you bastard?" he sobbed.

-x3-

Peach woke up to the sound of crashing. She sat up and sighed. "Not again…" she mumbled. She looked at the clock to see it was ten thirty. She slept in late.

She walked downstairs to see Mario and Luigi battling with their hammers again, yelling at each other.

"No way am I making breakfast again!" shouted Luigi.

"Get back into the kitchen!" laughed Mario.

"NO!"

"I'm hungry!"

"You never appreciate the things I do!"

"My tummy is making the rumblies…"

"Don't start with me, Mario!"

"That only _food_ can satisfy!"  
>Luigi growled and lifted his hammer, "It's <em>hands!<em>" He swung it down and knocked Mario's hammer out of his hand. "Well, well, well, my little brother has improved," he said with a smirk.

Luigi put his hammer down and threw a pan to Mario. "_You're_ cooking," he said. Mario sighed and began cracking eggs. Peach slowly walked down the stairs. "I can't wake up to normal mornings anymore…" she said with a chuckle. Mario kissed he cheek and she sat down at the table.

"S-so, when's Daisy c-coming?" asked Luigi, a crimson red blush covering his face. Peach giggled. "At about twelve, but knowing her, probably earlier," she said.

"So if she knows who you are, does that mean she's on our side?" asked Mario. Peach shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe she's changed. It seems that she's not on Rebecca's side anymore," she said.

Luigi arched an eyebrow. "Oh? What happened?" Mario laughed, "When you were lying on the floor, they got into an argument and it seems they're not friends anymore. Good thing, it's better if they're apart than together."

Peach chuckled. "Hey, if we're lucky, maybe we'll see them in a fist fight," she said. Her and Mario began laughing while Luigi growled. "You two are horrible…" he grumbled.

At around eleven thirty, they all sat on the couch waiting for Daisy's arrival. Luigi was trembling and couldn't get the large blush off of his face. Mario cherished the moment and laughed, taking pictures. Luigi groaned and stuffed his head inside a pillow.

The doorbell rang and he jumped from his seat. "I'm leaving!" he called and headed for the staircase, but Mario grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Nope! You're staying right here," he demanded. "Bro, let me go!" whined Luigi, making Mario laugh again.

Peach stood and opened the door to receive a hug from Daisy. "Heyooo~!" chanted Daisy, walking inside with a small bag. "Hi Luigi~," she said to Luigi. Luigi didn't even look at her and attempted to run out of Mario's grasp even more chanting, "Let me go!"

Mario gave a glare to Daisy. "You're not here to play games. You're here to talk," he said.

She chuckled. "Calm down, Mario. I'll talk," she said and turned to Peach, "well if it isn't Princess Peach. Your majesty~." She bowed with a silly smile and Peach stared in disbelief.

"H-How… did you know?" was all she managed to say. Mario accidentally loosened his grip from the news and Luigi darted upstairs.

Daisy huffed and pouted. "Geez, he's no fun…" she muttered under her breath. Mario still glared at her. "Answer the question! How did you find out?" he snapped.

A huge grin appeared on Daisy's face and she reached into her back mumbling, "I can't believe I didn't remember before..."

She pulled out a beautiful golden crown with an aqua gem in the middle, shaped like a flower. She put it on her head and twirled. "This familiar to you, Peach?" she asked.

Peach didn't say anything. She just stared at Daisy like she's crazy, though she probably is. "...No, I don't," she said.

Daisy huffed and stomped her foot on the ground. "What! You don't remember? What do you think I'm wearing?" she said.

Peach still shrugged. "Are you trying to mock me?" she asked, almost with an attitude.

Daisy growled and looked up at the ceiling. "That's right... Mushroom Kingdom lost contact..." she muttered. She looked back at Peach. "Do you remember eight years ago? The alliance between the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarsaland?" she said.

Peach stared at Daisy confusingly. Suddenly, she gasped and took a step back. "The demise of Sarsaland a year later... You can't be...?" she said.

Daisy grinned widely and pointed to herself. "That's right hun, you're looking at the princess!" she exclaimed.

"I've me the Princess before... But I don't remember well. I thought that Sarsaland fell due to a drought, famine and riots. We lost connection," said Peach.

Daisy took out a picture and held it in front of Peach's face. It was Peach when she was about seven years old, standing with a girl about her age who looked exactly like Daisy, but with longer hair.

"Remember we spent the whole day together and formed an alliance? I still kept this picture wondering if I'd ever meet you again," said Daisy.

Memories flashed through Peach's head and she lunged forward and hugged Daisy. To Daisy and Mario's surprise, she began crying. "I... I... Toadsworth told me you were dead from the riot..."

Daisy hugged her back. "No, I escaped. I fled and lived here from then on. I had to cut my hair and enroll in school," she said.

Peach smiled and looked at her. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Wait, I'm confused," interrupted Mario. They looked at him and he continued, "If she knew who Peach was the whole time, then why did she act like such a bitch to her?"

Daisy smiled. "I wasn't sure at first with the whole 'new student' thing. But then when I heard that the princess was missing, my heart sank. Then I took a good look at 'Cassandra' and I realized it was the wonderful Princess Peach~!" she said.

Luigi slowly walked down the stairs. "U-Um, so, are we all friends now...?"

Daisy giggled and walked forward. "Peach and I are friends now," she lifted a finger and touched Luigi's nose, "but _you're_ my boyfriend~."

Mario and Luigi's eyes widened, a larger blush than before covering Luigi's face. "B-B-B-Boyfriend?"

She gave him a peck and the lips and he almost fell back. He caught his balance by leaning on a nearby counter.

Mario began hysterically laughing. "Well now, isn't this a happy ending?"

Daisy turned around with a confident face. "Now who's ready to take down Rebecca in Strikers?" she asked.

**Yes! Finally done~ :D I'm almost done with the next chapter too! All right so it's official, Daisy is now a part of the crew.**

**I hope you review! PLEASE! TTwTT**

**Bye niii~!**

**Make Pasta, Not War~**


	12. Strikers Beginning

_How it All Began_  
><em><span>Chapter 11<span>_  
><em><span>Strikers Beginning<span>_

**Okay so I'm putting White Mage from Mario Hoops 3 on 3 in here. She's just going to be a minor character. I've never actually seen her in any other Mario game, and when I searched her and Black Mage, Final Fantasy came up o_o. xD Lol um so yeah. Her name will be Isabell (Or Bell is what they call her.)**

The entire day for everyone went pretty fast. Daisy had officially become everyone's friend, and Luigi's girlfriend as well. Death glares were sent when they saw Brandon back in school, but nothing too big.  
>Peach and Mario laughed at Luigi's story as they walked into their chemistry class.<br>"It's amazing how you always fall when she kisses you!" laughed Mario.  
>Luigi blushed and frowned. "Why do you always find humor in my pain?" he said. Mario chuckled and lowered the green hat onto his brothers face.<br>Luigi growled and lifted it back up to be greeted by large blue eyes. "Hey cutie~," said Daisy, kissing his nose.  
>A large blush covered his face. "H-hi, Daisy," he stuttered. Daisy giggled and hugged him, then Peach. "I'm gonna have to start getting used to this..." chuckled Peach.<br>The teacher walked in with a snort. "Alright students, get a partner and sit down. The instructions are on the board, so begin your experiment," he said, sitting down at his desk.  
>Luigi scratched the back of his head, "D-Daisy, do you want to-"<br>"I get Peeee-Cassandra!" Daisy called, grabbing Peach's arm. Luigi sighed in defeat.  
>Mario grabbed Peach's hand and glared at Daisy. "No way, she's with me," he said, pointing at himself. They began to stare eachother down while Peach chuckled nervously.<br>Daisy suddenly pulled Peach and dragged her to a table. "Ah ha, sorry Mario," Peach said, waving to him.  
>Mario smiled and walked to the table next to them with Luigi.<br>"Oh, Cassandra, your hair looks nice," said a shy guy sitting behind her.  
>"Thank you," she said politely. The shy guy looked over to Mario, who was sending him a deathly glare. The shy guy immediatly started to go back to his work, along with the koopa troopa who was staring at Peach.<br>They all began mixing chemicals and writing results down. Luigi nervously looked at Mario back an forth, who was hastily mixing things that shouldn't be mixed together. "Bro, follow the instructions!" whispered Luigi.  
>Mario laughed, "That's funny. Alright, now let's put the wood in here..." he muttered. He inserted the wooden stick into the glowing green liquid. He pulled it out and they both watched as it began to change colors. "Ha! We don't need instructions. Look how orange it's turning," laughed Mario.<br>Luigi lifted up the papers. "It says here that it's supposed to turn green..." he replied.  
>The wood suddenly burst into flames. "Oh crap!" shouted Mario, dropping it. The fire slowly creeped throughout the floor.<br>"FIRE!" screamed a student. Mario and Luigi quickly ran over to Peach and Daisy. The teacher took the fire extinguisher in the classroom and put out the fire. Many people sighed in relief and Mario turned to Luigi.  
>"I told/ you to follow the instructions, Luigi!" he said.  
>"WHAT! Don't try blaming this on me! I didn't do anything!" Luigi hollered back.<br>The teacher just sighed. "It was just an accident, I'm sure... Is everyone alright?" he asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Mario, let you're brother do the experimenting from now on."  
>"Yes sir..." Mario mumbled. He saw Peach giggling at the corner of his eye.<br>By the end of the period, Luigi somehow managed to shock himself with the power chord. "You two are like the clutzy brothers!" laughed Daisy as they walked to their.  
>They saw Yoshi run up to them, but stopped and looked questionably at Luigi and Daisy holding hands.<br>"I'm missing something here..." he said.  
>Mario laughed. "You're becoming one with the monkeys and straying from us," he reffered to the DK Crew.<br>Yoshi pouted. "No... They just treat me like family in a way," he said, and then smiled.  
>Mario pet his head like an animal. "Oh, I'm just kidding, Squirt," he said. Yoshi's heart sank and a flash went through his head.<br>_"W-w-will you be back in time for my b-birthday next week?" cried six year old Yoshi to his father, tears streaming down his lush green face. _  
><em>His father smiled sadly and bent down. "I'm sorry Squirt, but probably not... But I'll make it up to you. When I come back, we'll spend the whole day together. I promise," he said, petting his son's head. Yoshi jumped into his father's arms. "I love you, Dad..."<em>  
><em>His father hugged him back. "I love you too, Squirt." And with that, Yoshi Sr. had quickly left, unable to see his son cry anymore.<em>  
>Yoshi's eyes turned a dark red and he growled viciously at Mario. "Don't... Call me... Squirt..." he growled. Mario grimaced and took a step back, as well as the rest of them. In a short time, Yoshi's eyes turned back to the deep blue they always were.<br>"I-I'm so sorry... I'll meet you all in the stadium..." he stuttered, and quickly ran off.  
>"I don't think he likes that nickname," said Peach. Mario chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Heh... Woops."<p>

-x3-

"Alright newbies, let's get this straight here. You will try out for Strikers. If you don't make it, then boo hoo. I don't wanna hear no babies comin' up to me about how they didn't make it!" shouted the Strikers director, Rebecca posing in some sort of uniform next to him, "And you better train hard to beat Rebecca here. She's a champion."  
>"Champion at being a slut," murmered Daisy, making a few kids laugh. The director pointed at her. "Watch it Daisy. I ain't kikcing you out right now because you came in second place last year. Now, if you think that you won't feel any pain in this tournament, you're dead/ wrong. I will announce this now: If you have any sort of health conditions such as anxiety or heart problems, asthma, and such that can effect your energy, leave now," he said. A few kids had left the stadium.  
>"Now, only eleven of you shall make it in. The twelvth spot was given to Rebecca since she was the overall champion last year. A uniform will be specially fit for those of you who make it, such as this one," he explained, pointing to Rebecca. Her top was short, ending right at her rib cage. It was purple, and the top was made of a metal protective like material. It was long sleeved, the elbow and shoulder pads made of metal, as well as her gloves. Her pants were extremely short, and her knee pads, shin guards, and the top of her sneakers were metal. In a way, she looked like a professional, and a model as well.<br>"This is the girls' uniform. The boys' uniform will be different of course. Everything else shall be explained if you make it," the director clapped, "alright, let's get these tryouts started!"  
>Everyone began to follow him to the feild, when Rebecca stopped in fron of a tall girl with short orange hair and a white hoodie. "Ha! What're you doing here witch freak? This is Strikers/, not the magic club," she said.  
>Peach began watching. "Who's that?" she asked Daisy.<br>"Bell. She can be nice at times, but she hardly talks to anyone. It's something about not trusting anyone or something. She's also obsessed with witchcraft and black magic," said Daisy.  
>They watched as Bell began to lift her hands up. "Yes," she said soflty, "I know this is not a magic club. But if you would like me to show you magic, I know a spell that can fix that hideous look on you're face," she looked at Rebecca up and down, "and your aura is very dull."<br>Many kids began to laugh, but a few were making fun of Bell. Rebecca scoffed and turned around. "You're just jealous," she said and began to walk away, swaying her hips.  
>Everyone followed and they were onto the feild. It was huge, but the stadium was even bigger. Almost the entire Mushroom Kingdom could fit in there. "Now then," started the director, "the first test is about speed. We shall bring out a giant red koopa shell and it will follow you for a minute and thirty seconds. Since you have no gear, it will be slower than usual from the actual game. Who's first?"<br>A few kids took a step back, and others muttered to eachother on who should go first. "I'll go," said Yoshi.  
>Rebecca laughed, "Shouldn't you be back at home in your dog house?"<br>Yoshi growled, "Shouldn't you be getting tested for STD's and AIDS?" Mario fell on the floor laughing hysterically, as well as a many others. Diddy Kong jumped on Yoshi's back.  
>"Ha ha, good one buddy!" he laughed, giving Yoshi a high five and strolled off.<br>"Alright alright, Yoshi, get in the middle of the feild," said the director. Yoshi obeyed and saw Rebecca throw in the giant red shell, chasing after him.  
>To others, the red shell went by pretty fast, but to Yoshi, it was extremely slow. He quickly began running and was already halfway through the field while the red shell was still at the beginning.<br>"I'm gonna turn it up," said Rebecca, turning the notch on the remote to high. Still, Yoshi outran it.  
>"Yeah, go green bud!" cheered Donkey Kong, following Luigi and Peach.<br>One minute and thirty seconds passed and Yoshi wasn't even out of breath.  
>The director started writing things down on his chart. "Nice... Very nice... Now who's next?" he said.<br>Peach was about to raise her hand until someone stepped foward and smirked. "I will," said Brandon, giving a seductive look at Peach and Daisy. Mario pulled her back. "Fucking creep," he hissed quietly.

-x3-

"Alright now! I want the following eleven people in front of me!" hollered the director to the many kids who were either sitting down, gasping for breath, or clothes full of dirt. They had taken many tests through speed, strength, agility, and how well they can actually play soccer.  
>"These the people that're gonna be part of the tourny?" asked Donkey Kong. The director nodded and said, "If I don't call your name, then tryouts are over for you. I want Wario and Waluigi to step foward," they cheered obnoxiously and ran in front of the crowd, "Isabella and Yoshi, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong," Diddy Kong cheered and jumped on Donkey Kong's back, making Yoshi smile, "Daisy and Luigi, Cassandra, Mario and Brandon. That's it! Everyone else, go home!" finished the director.<br>Rabecca walked in front of Daisy. "You got lucky," she snarled. Daisy just laughed and turned around to hug Luigi.  
>"I can't believe we actually have a talent in sports," said Luigi. Mario laughed. "I'm not surprised about me, but more about how you didn't wimp out!" he said. Luigi growled and punched Mario's shoulder.<br>The director smiled. "I must say, in these categories, here were my favorites: In strength, we have Donkey Kong," Peach rolled her eyes as Wario and Brandon glared at Donkey Kong. The director continued, "In speed, there was a tie between Diddy Kong and Yoshi, but I think Yoshi overall wins," Diddy Kong began jumping up and down, making angry screeches while Yoshi laughed. "And another tie in defense between Cassandra and Waluigi," said the director. Peach glanced at Waluigi, who was laughing obnoxiously like a pedophile. "Gross," she managed to say, making Daisy laugh.  
>The director began to explain everything about how the game is played. Each would be given a power based on their personalities to make a Super Strike. He also explained how their uniforms protected them when they would be shoved into the electric wall, as well as when they are attacked by an item. He looked at Daisy and Rebecca. "Tomorrow, everyone will meet here for uniforms size and to get your sidekicks. I also want Daisy and Rebecca to perform a game for those of you who don't know what's going on," Daisy smirked and cracked her knuckles, "Now I'm going hand out a list of sidekicks," continued the director, his voice raising, "and I want you to check off the three you want. Yes, you can pick the same sidekick more than once. Make sure you pay attention to their abilities though."<br>Rebecca began to pass out the list of sidekicks and everyone took about fifteen minutes to pick.  
>"Oh, it's so hard to pick..." muttered Peach.<br>"Ha! I'm gettin' my old team back together," said Diasy. Peach looked at her paper to see she circled two koopa troopas and a montey mole. "Need one for power and two that are all-around," said Daisy.  
>Peach sighed and looked at Mario and Luigi. "What about you two?" she asked.<br>Mario smirked. "Shy guys. They're freaking awesome," he said.  
>Yoshi's ears percked up from behind. "I hate shy guys..." he muttered, almost in a growl.<br>Mario turned around. "Why is that?" he asked.  
>Yoshi shrugged and turned back around. "I just do."<br>Luigi looked over at Mario's paper. "That's your whole team?" he asked.  
>"Yeah, why not?" said Mario.<br>"You should pick a better variety, not just all shy guys."  
>Mario scoffed. "I bet I can beat your team twenty-four, seven bro," he said, poking Luigi's face with his pencil.<br>Luigi scowled and circled a dry bones, a birdo, and a koopa troopa. "There! You'll be begging for mercy with my team!" he shouted.  
>Rebecca snickered in front of them. "Yeah right," she snobbed and walked over to Brandon, Wario, and Waluigi.<br>Peach finally made up her mind and circled a toad, a birdo, and a Shy Guy. "I think I can do good with this team, right?" she asked, looking up to her friends. They weren't paying attention, so she huffed and turned around, "Who did you pick, Yoshi?"  
>Yoshi looked up with large dark blue eyes. "A boo, hammer bro, and toad. I think it's a perfect combination," he said.<br>She gulped and dared to ask him something. "So, um... Why don't you liked to be called Squirt?" she asked softly.  
>His smile faded and his eyes became piercing to look at. "For various reasons that you/ don't need to know," he snapped and turned back around with his head down, pulling his hoodie over his head. Diddy Kong sighed and went back to his work.  
>Mario snickered and shook his head. "You shouldn't have asked..." he muttered with a grin. Peach growled and punched his arm, recieving a bear hug from him.<br>Eveyone handed in their papers and began leaving. "Remember! Come back tomorrow for your teamates or you're not in Stikers!" called the director.  
>Brandon smirked and walked over to Peach. "My, my, you've gotten sexier in the past three weeks," he said seductivly in her ear.<br>Peach shrieked, pushed him away, and ran behind Mario. Mario clenched his fists and stepped forward, pushing Brandon back. "Stay the hell away from us!" he hissed.  
>Brandon just laughed and walked back towards Rebecca, Wario, and Waluigi. He purposly pushed Yoshi along the way, muttering "Pet."<br>Donkey Kong grabbed Brandon's arm and pushed him down, making him roll back a few feet.  
>Diddy Kong laughed and hopped onto Donkey Kong's back. "Yeah, that'll teach you! Punk!" said Diddy Kong. Yoshi laughed and walked out with them.<p>

-x3-

"Snuggle with me!" said Mario, not letting go of Peach as they watched a movie.  
>"Mario, let me go!" she demanded.<br>"Snuggle!"  
>"You're suffocating me!"<br>"I wanna snuggle~!"  
>Luigi groaned and rolled his eyes next to them. "Hey, I'm trying to watch a movie here!" he said.<br>Mario turned to him. "And I'm trying to snuggle. It's not my fault Daisy isn't here."  
>Luigi stood up and headed for the stairs. "I'm going to sleep. Don't make too much noise and remember to use protection~," he said.<br>Peach's eyed widened and she blushed. "L-L-Luigi-!"  
>"Haha, don't worry, we will," laughed Mario, pulling Peach closer.<br>Peach's heart pounded. "Wait, what!" she shouted at Mario.  
>Mario laughed and dug his head into the crook of her neck. "I'm kidding, calm down," he said soothingly.<br>Peach's heart rate slowed down. She sighed in relief and leaned back into Mario's arm. _We still haven't had our first kiss yet..._ thought Peach. _I wonder why though? Doesn't he love me?_  
>They both turned their heads towards eachothervand stared into eachothers eyes. Peach began to lean forward and puckered her lips until Mario turned his head to the side. She ended up kissing his cheek. He smiled and snuggled with her again.<br>Peach smiled, but was more irritated than happy. She was going to figure out why he won't kiss her sooner or later, and it irked her to why he wouldn't want to.

-x3-

"Wish me luck, Sugar," said Daisy, giving Luigi a hug and a peck on the lips. She wore the exact same uniform as Rebecca, except in orange. The top part ended above her stomach, showing het curved thighs and flat stomach.  
>"Daisy, get ready!" called the montey mole on her team.<br>"Coming Clay!" Daisy called back to him. The two koopas on her team were twins, Lily and Billy.  
>Peach, Mario, and Luigi watched as she ran onto the feild, both Rebecca and her team of a hammer bro, birdo, and dry Bones glaring at eachother. Her team was similar to Luigi's.<br>Everyone else who was in the tournament sat down in the crowd stands and watched.  
>The director was speaking through the speakers in the stadium. "Alright girls! The electric fence is turned on. I want a good and fair game, just like last year. Ready?" he said.<br>Daisy and Rebecca's eyes were glued to the ball.  
>The sound of the whistle rang throughout the stadium and both captains charged for the ball.<br>Daisy slid on her leg to get it, but Rebecca smashed her body right into her, throwing Daisy away from the ball. The smash was intentional since Daisy didn't have the ball, so Daisy was given an item. The item symbol popped up on the screen.  
>Rebecca immediaty took the ball and passed it to her dry bones. Lily leaped forward to tackle the dry bones, but he quickly detatched all of his body parts and vanished. He appeared right by the goalie. The dry bones charged up the ball and it was hurled at the goalie, and electric feild surrounding it. The goalie was electrocuted and the ball bounced the opposite way. While the goalie was being electrocuted, Rebecca ran to the ball and shot it into the goal before Billy could push her in time.<br>The score was 1 to 0, Rebecca winning in only the first ten seconds of the game.  
>The whistle blew and everyone ran back to their positions. Rebecca laughed and flipped her hair. "Hmph. Told you not to enter," she said as she ran past Daisy.<br>Daisy looked up at Luigi in the stands. He gave a smile and a thumbs up. She smiled back and ran to her position.  
>The whistle blew again and this time, Daisy used her item, which were three green shells. One of the shells hit Rebecca, causing her to fall.<br>Daisy passed the ball to Clay who began to run. Rebecca's Hammer Bro went to hit Clay, but he dug a hole underground for safety. He popped back up, knocking the Hammer Bro out of the way, and passed the ball to Lily.  
>Lily began to charge up the ball and was going to make a normal shoot until Rebecca's Birdo hurled herself at Lily. Lily passed the ball to Billy just in time. Birdo's hit threw Lily all the way to the electric fence, badly electrocuting Lily.<br>Diddy Kong and Yoshi winced at her cries in the stands while Wario and Brandon laughed.  
>Billy charged up the ball and made and air pass to Clay, but it was intercepted by Rebecca. Daisy pushed Rebecca and made another air pass to Clay. Clay jumped into he air, head-butting the ball straight to the goal. It curved around the goalie and made it safely into the net. A scratch mark was left in the center of the flower inprinted on his helmet.<br>"Go Daisy!" cheered Peach from the stands, standing up with Mario, Luigi, and even Yoshi.  
>"Ey, sit down! I can't see a damn thing!" said Waluigi.<br>Brandon smirked. "Hey, I don't mind getting a nice view of Cassandra's ass," he said, taking a sip of his soda.  
>"E-Excuse me!" stuttered Peach with a small blush.<br>"Heh, yeah, a nice view!" repeated Wario.  
>Mario made a fist and turned around. "Listen you bastards-!"<br>Brandon's straw was flicked at Mario, hitting his head. Mario growled, fury in his eyes while Peach tried to pull him down.  
>Yoshi shook his head. He turned to Brandon, opened his mouth and smacked him in the face with his long tongue. Brandon fell back, his soda landing on his head. Yoshi stood up and sat in front of Mario, Luigi, and Peach. They stared at him, mouths agaped.<br>"Yes, my people do have very long tongues in order to survive on the island. Just so you know, that's how I'll be taking you down during the games," said Yoshi, turning back around and minding his own business, pulling his hoodie over his head again.  
>"That was freaking awesome..." muttered Mario with a grin.<br>There were thirty seconds left in the game, Daisy winning 5-4. Everyone on the feild were full of dirt, bruises, scratches, and some with leftover ice stuck onto them from when they were hit with an ice shell.  
>The whistle blew and both teams kept fighting for the ball, back and forth.<br>Rebecca ran away with it all the way near the goalie. Before Billy and Lily could tackle her, she threw a bomb at them, giving her enough time to charge the ball for a super strike. When Clay and Daisy came to get her, Rebecca's teamates pushed them out of the way.  
>The ball was completely charged. She flew up into the air with it. Water appeared out of nowhere around her and the sky turned purple. The water surrounded her foot and she kicked it to the goalie. The ball split into six different balls and were charging at an amazing speed.<br>"Don't let them get through, Spike!" shouted Daisy to her goalie. Spike blocked the balls one at a time. One, two, three... The fourth one went in.  
>Daisy wouldn't mind settling it with a sudden death match, but her stomach dropped when the last ball made it through. Spike stomped on the ground fustratingly as the siren went off and Rebecca was carried off by her team. "Ha! I told you not to come here, you pathetic loser!" she shouted.<br>Mario stood up and boo'd with Yoshi while Wario, Waluigi, and Brandon cheered.  
>Daisy sighed heavily and walked into the lockeroom with her team.<br>When they were all dressed, they met up with everyone else and the director on the feild. The feild was filled with dirt, hiles, and a few burns from electric shocks.  
>The doors opened and many sidekicks began to run out onto the feild in uniform. "Captains, these are your sidekicks. They already know who they are assigned to," said the director, turning to the sidekicks, "so sidekicks, find your captain."<br>A hammer bro, boo, and toad ran to Yoshi. They were wearing greend uniforms, except boo, who was wearing orange instead.  
>"Sup! I'm Gilbert Hammer Bro! Call me Gil," said the hammer bro, holding his hand out to Yoshi.<br>"I'm Luke," said the toad.  
>"Fang," said the boo, pointing to himself.<br>Tree shy guys ran up to Mario with a smile. "Shy Guys, assemble!" he commanded, pointing to the sky dramatically.  
>Yoshi turned around and was engaged in a glare war between him and a shy guy on Mario's team. "Well it looks like I'm not the only one from Eggy Island..." sneered the shy guy.<br>"It was re-named years ago, for your information," growled Yoshi.  
>"Oh, that's right, your father had to be the hero and save the island. And he even had to re-name it in his honor. Yes, <em>very<em> heroic," said the shy guy sarcastically.  
>"You shut your mouth!"<br>"Um..." interrupted Mario.  
>"Alright, alright, let's not start personal problems with one another. S.G., stop bothering the other team. Yoshi, go back to your own business," said the director.<br>S.G. shrugged, "It's not my fault that the offspring of a killer is here. I didn't expect it."  
>"LIAR!" shouted Yoshi.<br>"If you two do not stop, you will not be able to play in the tournament!" scolded the director.  
>They both nodded and turned back around. Daisy broke the silence. "So, uh, Cassandra! Where's your team?" she asked Peach. Everyone sighed and went back to socializing.<br>"Right here!" said a voice from behind. She turned to see a birdo, shuy guy, and toad heading torwards her. Her heart sank when she realized who the toad was.  
>"Hi, I used to work at the castle, but I think I'm better off with soccer. My name's Toad," he said, holding his hand out to Peach.<p>

**And there you have it. Please review peoples, I only had two reviews last chapter. TT-TT**  
><strong>IMPORTANT: Microsoft word was updated for my mac and I can't use it because it isn't compatible anymore and blah blah blah. So, if there are any grammer errors, I am so sorry. I wrote this on my iPod and don't have any spell check and such, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes that may irritate you. Hopefully, microsoft word will begin working again by tomorrow. <strong>  
><strong>So, thanks for reading and please review guys! I NEEDZ IT D:<strong>  
><strong>Make Pasta, Not War~<strong>  
><strong>-TheRebelx3<strong>


End file.
